Tú no eres fea
by RAkAoMi
Summary: Tras vencer a Voldemort, el trío se ha hecho más que famoso.Ron está encantado, Harry se ha vuelto un antipático con sus fans del cole y Hermione piensa que es fea por culpa de las cicatrices de su cara. ¿Habrá algún chico que le haga cambiar de opinión?


**Nota de la autora: **Miércoles 07 de febrero de 2007

¡Buenas!. Espero que estéis bien. Aquí estamos con otro Oneshot que lo dedico en exclusiva a mi gran amiga Sonia Granger Potter, pues el mes pasado fue su cumple y se me olvidó (a veces tengo muy mala cabeza) y como hoy es mi cumple (¡Ya tengo 30!) he querido celebrarlo con ella (y vosotros/as) de esta manera. Así que Soni, aquí tienes un regalillo hecho con todo el cariño del mundo.

Debo avisar que este Harry, en mi opinión, es más parecido al que conocemos hasta el quinto libro que al que vimos en el sexto. Sobre todo en lo que se refiere a sus reacciones con "la intimidad de él y una chica". Cuando acabéis de leer la historia entenderéis por qué digo esto.

Os aviso también de que como es habitual en mí, el Oneshot es largo, pero además incluye una escena de cama que no es Lemmon pero sí considero que no es "Apta para menores". Espero que nadie se queje luego de que no sabía lo que se iba a encontrar. Sin más que comentaros por el momento os dejo con la historia. Un beso enorme. RAkAoMi.

* * *

**Simbología:**

- Con guión y letra normal, diálogo de los personajes.

- Con letra normal y comillas, hechizos.

- Con cursiva y comillas, pensamientos o recuerdos.

* * *

**Música Recomendada:**

- I'm beautiful y Reflection, (Christina Aguilera), Here with me (Dido), Magia (Rosana Arbelo), Save Yourself (Sense Field), I love you (Sarah McLachlan) (todas las de Sarah son preciosas) y por último, Out of Reach (Gabrielle) o cualquier otra que os guste y sea melódica. Esto va para los que prefieren canciones cantadas.

- Cualquier banda sonora instrumental y bonita (para los que prefieren la música ambiental).

* * *

"**Tú no eres fea."**

El fuego crepitaba mientras comenzaba a consumir la leña que Hermione acababa de añadir.

Era medianoche y todos sus compañeros y compañeras estaban durmiendo, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

Porque en la parte del dormitorio que ocupaban los chicos de séptimo y último curso, un joven de pelo negro e indomable, ojos verdes como su madre, y gafas redondas como su padre, intentaba por milésima vez encontrar la postura que le permitiese dormir cómodamente.

Aunque por más que lo intentaba no lograba conseguirlo. A pesar de que su cuerpo parecía pedirle a gritos un descanso, su cerebro se empeñaba una y otra vez en llenarle de recuerdos y pensamientos relacionados con los últimos acontecimientos del año pero sobre todo con lo ocurrido en la batalla final contra Voldemort.

Una de la que él y sus dos mejores amigos salieron victoriosos pero que ocasionó la pérdida de algunos aliados suyos. Como Remus Lupin y su esposa Nimphadora Tonks.

Lo que recordaba una y otra vez, era haber despertado en una sala hospitalaria y ver a sus dos mejores amigos a los lados de su cama.

Cuando vio a Ron, se sintió aliviado al ver su aspecto ya curado, pero en el instante en que vio el rostro de Hermione, se le encogió el estómago, pues aunque ella también estuviese fuera de peligro, no había quedado tan bien como su amigo pelirrojo. Recordó además que tuvo que reprimir una arcada cuando la vio.

Hermione tenía en la cara algunas marcas causadas por las heridas que había sufrido en la batalla. Esas marcas no sólo la afeaban bastante sino que también parecía que nunca se borrarían. Pues ni si quiera los médicos de San Mungo habían sido capaces de hacerlas desaparecer.

Harry no podía asegurar si eran cicatrices, pero desde luego, parecían arañazos profundos. La que más impresión le causó la primera vez que la vio, fue la que tenía ella justo en el medio. Salía desde el inicio de la ceja derecha y terminaba en la punta de la nariz. Él pensó que era como un siete al revés.

Cuando vio las otras zonas, se dio cuenta que también tenía una especie de interrogación inacabada justo en la esquina del labio también derecho.

Además de lo que era claramente un corte profundo casi al final de la ceja izquierda. Esa parte era la única que no tenía pelo.

Él recordaba con claridad, que la había escuchado gritar de dolor cuando intentaba protegerlos, tanto a él como a ella. Hermione se había colocado detrás de él para interceptar dos poderosos ataques de energía maligna y dañina que habían sido dirigidos a la espalda de Harry sin que él lo viera.

Aquella magia poderosa impactó en el abdomen y rostro de ella. Harry no sabía si tendría marcas en el abdomen pero prefería no saberlo pues el simple hecho de pensar que todas aquellas heridas las hubiese obtenido por defenderle, le causaba un malestar tan grande como pocas veces había sentido en su vida.

Durante los ocho meses que llevaban de curso, y a sólo un mes de que terminase su último año en Hogwarts, los tres habían seguido su vida escolar con toda la normalidad posible. Pues tanto él, como sus dos mejores amigos se habían hecho más que famosos.

Para Ron, eso no suponía un problema, pues desde que Harry le había escuchado decir, el primer año de colegio, estando delante del espejo de Oesed, que se veía como una estrella del Quidditch respetada y admirada, supo sin que nadie se lo dijese que Ron siempre había deseado ser famoso y con ello valorado.

En el caso de Harry, si durante los seis cursos anteriores tuvo fama por ser el "niño que vivió", ahora en su último año, además de ese apodo también llevaba el de "el salvador del mundo mágico" gracias al artículo que publicó Reeta Skeeter meses atrás. A Harry no es que le molestase la fama, sino que la encontraba insoportable.

Si años atrás él deseaba ser alguien normal y a ser posible pasando desapercibido, ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca.

No soportaba las muestras de atención que le dedicaban algunas chicas, no contestaba a las cartas anónimas que recibía de vez en cuando y en las que le alababan a más no poder, y cuando alguna fémina gritaba de emoción al verle caminar cerca de ella, él sólo resoplaba de forma sonora y procuraba quitarse de su camino lo más rápido posible.

Para muchas de esas chicas, Harry Potter era el salvador del mundo mágico, sí, pero también el chico más antipático y desagradable de todo el colegio, puesto que él siempre respondía de manera cortante a cada cosa que ellas le decían.

En cuanto a Hermione, seguía siendo la misma de siempre salvo por el hecho de haberse ganado el respeto de casi toda la comunidad mágica.

Tanto la de dentro como la de fuera de Hogwarts. El único que no la respetaba en lo absoluto era Draco Malfoy, que pese a haber perdido a su padre en la batalla, seguía asistiendo al colegio. Todos sabían que Malfoy no había sido capaz de convertirse en Mortífago, pero eso no quitaba que siguiese odiando a Harry y sus dos mejores amigos.

De hecho, cada vez que aquel rubio se cruzaba con cualquiera de ellos, no perdía la oportunidad de insultarles o intentar meterles en problemas, cosa que a Harry no le extrañaba pues siempre se había comportado así desde el instante en que rechazó unirse al grupo de Draco cuando le conoció con tan sólo once años de edad.

Cuando pensaba en él, Harry tenía que reconocer que con quien más se metía aquel chico odioso era con Hermione. Y si antes de la batalla él la había llamado "sangre sucia" cada vez que quería hacerle daño de forma verbal, ahora tenía un nuevo insulto con el que mortificarla, "cara rajada".

Harry tenía que reconocer que ya hacía mucho que no veía llorar a Hermione cuando Malfoy la llamaba "sangre sucia", pero cuando él le decía "cara rajada", no es que ella llorase, sino que se venía abajo.

Cada vez que él la veía hundirse moralmente, no podía evitar pelearse con el Slytherin, pero en seguida se arrepentía, porque cuando le vencía y quería ver cómo estaba su mejor amiga, se daba cuenta que ya se había ido. Luego él la buscaba para intentar confortarla de alguna forma, pero cuando la encontraba, ella hacía como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Harry sabía que ella fingía, y sabía también que sólo hacía eso para no preocuparle, pero era imposible para él el no preocuparse por ella pues desde lo ocurrido en la batalla, el bienestar de Hermione Granger se había convertido en su obsesión diaria. Aunque lo hacía de manera que no se le notara demasiado ya que él no quería responder las posibles preguntas que pudiesen hacerle Ron o cualquier otra persona, respecto a eso.

Harry siempre había tenido dificultad para expresar sus emociones, sobre todo delante de otras personas, pero tenía que reconocerse así mismo, que el hecho de haber pasado seis años y medio al lado de Hermione Granger, le habían aportado muchas cosas positivas a su vida personal y escolar. Sobre todo las que tenían relación con la sentimental.

Pensando en su vida amorosa, se dio cuenta que no había salido como él había esperado. Principalmente porque desde que venció a Voldemort y se puso a pensar en Ginny, se percató también que ya no le gustaba como antes. Ahora volvía a verla como años atrás la vio, como la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Y cuando ella quiso hablar con él para ver si podían retomar su relación, él se negó en rotundo.

Ella se enfadó, no lo aceptó nada bien, pero eso a él no le importó. Tenía muy fresco el recuerdo de la última conversación que tuvo con ella hacía tan sólo unos meses cuando finalizaron sexto. Ella le había dicho que seguro que la dejaba por alguna estúpida y noble razón, y eso no le había gustado a él.

Él la dejaba para protegerla y no porque no quisiera estar con ella, cosa que Harry no consideraba una razón estúpida aunque sí muy noble.

Él creía que Ginny debía haber comprendido su decisión, porque la verdad era que le había costado tomarla ya que con ella había estado muy a gusto el curso pasado, pero después de todo lo ocurrido en la batalla, Harry era incapaz de imaginarse una vida futura con Ginny Weasley como su esposa.

La verdad es que no tenía a nadie en mente, pero puestos a escoger, prefería a cualquier otra chica que no fuese ella o ninguna de sus molestas admiradoras.

Fue entonces cuando pensó en Hermione, y se dio cuenta que no sólo no le costaba trabajo imaginarse una vida junto a ella sino que creía que sería una esposa perfecta para él, pues ya como su mejor amiga le demostraba un cariño, una atención y un respeto, como ninguna otra persona le había mostrado jamás.

Cerró los ojos y vio varias imágenes que le hicieron sonreír, como la de él llegando a casa después del trabajo y a Hermione recibiéndole con un beso o un abrazo mientras le preguntaba cómo le había ido el día.

Se la imaginó también con la tripa muy gorda mientras esperaba que llegase el momento de dar a luz, se vio además rodeado de hijos, hijas y hasta nietos y nietas, y por último se vio así mismo y a Hermione, con el pelo gris más la cara y el cuerpo llenos de arrugas. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que esas visiones imaginarias aún seguían ahí.

Restregándose los ojos, las hizo desaparecer, pero seguía sin poder dormirse. Así que decidió irse a la Sala Común para ver si el calor del fuego conseguía adormecerle lo suficiente para descansar las 8 horas que faltaban hasta el amanecer.

Cuando bajó las escaleras y llegó al sofá, se dio cuenta que su mejor amiga estaba dormida en una silla. Él sonrió, no era la primera vez ni la última que la había visto así. Pues Hermione solía quedarse dormida tras haber estado estudiando.

Harry no podía encontrar ni un solo recuerdo donde no la hubiese visto estudiando y trabajando a más no poder. Él sabía que ella lo hacía porque era una persona muy responsable y no porque quisiera ser la mejor en todo, que de hecho, lo era. Por lo tanto no le asombró que la nombrasen prefecta, pues él consideraba que ella se lo merecía muchísimo.

Acercándose a ella, la llamó con suavidad, ya que no quería que pasara la noche en aquella postura tan incómoda.

- Hermione, despierta.

Ella se movió un poco, pero no abrió los ojos.

- Hermione, venga, despiértate. Tienes que irte a la cama.

Cuando él la sacudió un poco, la vio abrir los ojos marrones que tanto la caracterizaban.

- ¿Harry, qué hora es?.- preguntó ella con los ojos adormilados, lo que hizo que él soltara una risilla suave.

- La una. Es muy tarde.

- ¿Y por qué no estás durmiendo?.- cuestionó ella con los ojos algo más despejados.

- Porque no puedo. Te acompañaré a tu habitación, vamos.

Él le ofreció una mano que ella agarró en seguida, comenzando a caminar junto a él con paso lento pero firme. Cuando Harry la vio apoyar la cara en uno de sus hombros, no pudo evitar sonreír de forma más notoria. Eso no era algo que ella hiciese a menudo pero él sabía que era debido a que aún estaba adormilada.

Un poco después, llegaron a su habitación. Ella pronunció el hechizo que hacía abrir la puerta y él pasó al interior sin soltarla un instante.

Con delicadeza, la hizo sentarse en la cama. Luego le quitó los zapatos y apartó la colcha. Hermione le dio las gracias cuando él la tumbó. Harry contestó de nada mientras la tapaba. Seguidamente salió de la habitación tras apagar la luz.

Al día siguiente, volvieron a asistir a sus clases, comer en el Gran Comedor y aprovechar la tarde haciendo lo que más les gustaba.

En el caso de Harry y Ron, entrenar al Quidditch.

En el caso de Hermione, curiosear más de un libro en la biblioteca.

Ella se dirigía hacia el campo de Quidditch para recoger a sus dos amigos, pues había quedado con ellos al acabar el entrenamiento. Cuando los saludó, los acompañó al vestuario, quedándose fuera mientras ellos se daban una ducha.

Mientras esperaba, se encontró con Malfoy, que curiosamente no iba acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle. Ella se preparó para irse de allí cuanto antes, pero entonces él le lanzó un hechizo que la hizo caer de boca contra el suelo. Hermione escupió un poco de sangre pues se había mordido el labio por culpa del impacto, cuando intentó contraatacar, él usó el "Expelliarmus" para quitarle la varita.

Ella intentó entonces levantarse y atacarle con fuerza física, pero Draco usó otro hechizo para dejarla inmóvil en el suelo.

No contento con eso, Malfoy le dio algunas patadas en la cintura y la espalda, ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuese soportar el dolor sin emitir un solo quejido, ya que no quería darle al rubio el gusto de escucharla sufrir.

Justo cuando el Slytherin estaba a punto de darle un puntapié más que potente, recibió un hechizo que no sólo le hizo caer al suelo bocabajo sino que además le pegó las muñecas y los tobillos al suelo. Fue entonces cuando Malfoy escuchó la voz de su peor enemigo escolar, decirle una simple pero contundente frase.

- Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella, te mato, y no pienses que bromeo o que quiero asustarte, juro por Merlín y toda su magia que te haré algo tan horrible que ni siquiera Voldemort podría imaginar.

- Potter…- dijo el rubio aún de cara al suelo.- Cuando me levante te voy a hacer mucho daño.

- Ni lo intentes.- Dijo entonces Hermione, que ya había recuperado la movilidad gracias a Harry que además estaba ayudándola a levantarse.- Tócale un solo pelo del cuerpo y juro por Dios y todos sus ángeles que te convertiré en polvo.

- No tienes tanto poder, cara rajada.- Lo que fuese a decir después de eso, Hermione no pudo saberlo, porque Harry le pegó tal puñetazo a la boca de Malfoy, que el rubio no pudo evitar escupir uno o dos dientes partidos.

- Que sea la última vez que la insultas así o de cualquier otra forma estando yo presente.- dijo el moreno con odio claro en sus ojos verdes.- Si te vuelvo a oír faltarle al respeto otra vez, te machacaré la mandíbula de tal manera que ni con toda la magia sanadora de la señora Pomfrey podrás tenerla en condiciones.

- Tus amenazas no me dan miedo, Potter.

- Pues deberían, Malfoy. Todas ellas van muy en serio.- Entonces miró a Hermione.- Vámonos de aquí antes de que pierda los pocos nervios que aún contengo.

Ella le ofreció una mano que él agarró en seguida. Cuando Malfoy insultó a Harry se ganó otro puñetazo, sólo que esta vez fue en la cara en vez del labio y no se lo dio el moreno sino su mejor amiga. Cosa que al rubio no le extrañó, pues ya en tercero pudo experimentar lo que era recibir un puñetazo de aquella chica tan odiosa para él.

- Me vengaré.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de dejar caer el poco cuerpo que había conseguido levantar.

* * *

- Gracias por ayudarme.- Dijo Hermione sentada en el sofá rojo de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

- No hay de qué.- Añadió su mejor amigo justo a su lado. Él le regaló una sonrisa bonita, ella le devolvió el gesto.- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Sí.

Cuando ella agachó la mirada, Harry supo que ocultaba algo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hermione?

- Nada Harry.

- No mientas.

- Son sólo…cosas de chicas, no creo que te interesen.

- Si tienen que ver con mi mejor amiga me interesan bastante.

- Es sólo…que no paro de pensar lo que ocurrirá cuando terminemos el colegio.

- ¿Qué tiene que ocurrir además de que sigamos con nuestras vidas?

- Bueno…no sé tú, pero yo…no consigo imaginar qué va a pasar conmigo.

Me refiero a…que hace algunos años, yo pensaba que cuando terminase Hogwarts, tendría a alguien a mi lado, alguien especial, alguien con quien construir un futuro, incluso una familia, pero no creo que eso se haga realidad.

- ¿Y por qué piensas eso?

- Pues porque es obvio, Harry. Quién iba a querer tener como esposa a un monstruo como yo.

- Tú no eres un monstruo.

- Sí lo soy. Gracias a los Mortífagos de Voldemort, soy peor que un monstruo.

Mira mi cara, mírala bien y dime sinceramente si no es lo más horrible que has visto en toda tu vida.

- La miro cada día, la veo claramente ahora y todas las horas del día. ¿Y sabes qué?. No la considero horrible.

- Mientes.

- No.

- Sí, porque aún recuerdo la cara de susto que se te quedó hace ocho meses cuando despertaste en San Mungo y me viste por primera vez.

- Tú misma lo has dicho, Hermione, la primera vez es una cosa, a diario otra. Sinceramente te digo que cuando te miro, no te veo como un monstruo. Yo sólo veo a mi mejor amiga, que es además, la mujer más extraordinaria, noble, buena y asombrosa que he tenido jamás el gusto de conocer.

- Lo… ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Sí.

Ella le abrazó con fuerza, mientras rompía a llorar liberando la tensión que había acumulado tras el incidente de Malfoy.

Harry no se esperaba esa reacción, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Consolarla, y hacerlo de tal manera que ella supiese que él era sincero. Con lentitud, comenzó a subir y bajar sus manos por la espalda de Hermione.

Ella le abrazó con más fuerza, refugiándose en su pecho, y él sintió que estar de esa forma con Hermione, era lo más correcto que había hecho en toda su vida.

Un poco después, ella dejó de llorar, pero no se apartó en lo más mínimo de Harry. Él iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero entonces la escuchó decirle…

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por estar siempre ahí para mí. Yo no sé qué puedo hacer para agradecértelo, pero de verdad que te agradezco que sigas siendo mi Harry.

- Tu…¿Harry?.- Cuestionó sin entender muy bien por qué decía ella eso. Hermione se rió un poco por lo bajo antes de responder.

- Sí, mi Harry. No es que me crea tu dueña, es sólo…que contigo siempre he sentido una conexión especial que nunca he experimentado con Ron. Por eso te considero mío, o al menos más mío de lo que le considero a él. No sé si me explico pero espero que me entiendas.

- Más o menos.

- ¿Sabes qué?

- Qué.

- Me encanta abrazarte y que tú me abraces a mí. Sólo tú sabes dar abrazos sinceros y bonitos.

- Yo…

- No hace falta que respondas. Sólo quería decírtelo. Creo que debería irme.

- ¿Por qué?

- Primero porque quiero ir a la enfermería a que me cure la señora Pomfrey y luego tendré guardia esta tarde así como por la noche, espero no terminar de madrugada como la última vez.

- ¿Nos veremos cuando termines?

- No lo creo. Probablemente estarás durmiendo.

- No estés tan segura de eso, hace días que no consigo dormir bien.

- ¿Por qué, aún tienes pesadillas?

- Igual que antes no, pero sigo teniendo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

- Bueno, es normal. Desde que vencimos a Voldemort en julio, no ha pasado un día en que hasta yo misma pensara en lo ocurrido.

Creo que es lógico que tú también te comas la cabeza con eso. Sólo quiero que sepas, que no debes sentirte culpable por nada.

Tú no causaste los asesinatos que él y sus Mortífagos cometieron, ni tampoco fuiste el responsable de las heridas que ellos nos ocasionaron a Ron y a mí. Nosotros fuimos contigo sabiendo dónde nos metíamos, y volveríamos a hacerlo sin dudarlo un segundo simplemente porque somos tus dos mejores amigos y te apoyamos de forma incondicional.

- Gra…Gracias Hermione.

- No se merecen. Nos veremos en la cena. ¿Vale?.- Ella se apartó de él, antes de ponerse en pie, le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

Luego abandonó la Sala Común dirigiéndose al punto del castillo donde debía empezar la guardia.

* * *

Harry se quedó un rato contemplando el fuego, dándole vueltas a todo lo que ella le había dicho, sobre todo a lo último.

Cuando dejó de pensar en eso, se dio cuenta que dos frases rondaban por su memoria una y otra vez.

_"Me encanta abrazarte y que tú me abraces a mí. Sólo tú sabes dar abrazos sinceros y bonitos."_

Harry pensó, que sólo Hermione sabía cómo decirle tantas cosas usando tan sólo dos simples frases. Simples en apariencia, pero que encerraban más de un significado profundo. Pues ella no era del tipo de chicas que decía las cosas sin pensarlas primero.

Estaba a punto de profundizar más en aquello cuando escuchó la voz de Ron llamarle.

- ¿Te cuento el último cotilleo?

- Dispara.

- Mi hermana y Michael Cornell han vuelto a salir juntos.

- Pues vale.

- ¿Te da igual?

- Sí. Por si no lo recuerdas, ella y yo no estamos juntos.

- Sólo porque tú no quisiste.

- Entonces debes comprender por qué no me afecta que haya vuelto con uno de sus antiguos novios.

- El primero que tuvo de manera oficial.

- Por mí como si se hubiera enrollado con el primer ministro del gobierno muggle.

- Pero bueno… ¿Cómo es que te has vuelto tan indiferente hacia ella si el curso pasado parecía que se te caía la baba cada vez que la veías?

- Si te lo dijeras te enfadarías conmigo y la verdad es que no me apetece nada. Sólo puedo decirte que tu hermana me decepcionó, no era como yo pensaba.

- Supongo que debería molestarme por ese comentario, pero prefiero no hacerlo.

- Te lo agradezco.

- En fin, Harry. Ya que estamos hablando de temas amorosos. ¿Por qué no me cuentas las novedades?

- De qué.

- ¿Hay alguna chica en especial que haya conseguido llamar tu atención lo suficiente como para aprovechar con ella el último mes de curso que aún nos queda?

- Pues no. ¿Y tú?

- A mí me gusta Luna. Cuando se lo dije a Ginny se echó a reír. No creí que se lo tomara a broma. Ya sé que Luna es rara y todo eso, pero sé que es una buena persona. ¿Tan raro sería vernos juntos?

- Para mí no lo sería, yo creo que pegáis bastante.

- Gracias. ¿En serio que no hay ninguna chica que te guste?

- Por el momento no.

- ¿Ni siquiera una de tus admiradoras?

Harry hizo el gesto de vomitar, Ron estalló en carcajadas sonoras.

- Vale vale, lo retiro.- Él continuó riéndose otro poco mientras Harry volvía a contemplar el fuego pensando en todo lo que Ron le había preguntado, sobre todo en lo concerniente a la posible chica que podría gustarle.

Él había sido sincero cuando le había dicho a su amigo que no tenía ninguna en mente, pero empezaba a sentir que pronto la encontraría.

Tenía un presentimiento que le decía que aquella chica especial y única para él, había estado siempre muy cerca pero por alguna razón nunca la había visto.

Justo cuando más vueltas le estaba dando al asunto, Ron le propuso dar un paseo por los terrenos. Él aceptó enseguida. Y así, tras pasar la tarde con su mejor amigo y Hagrid, él y Ron volvieron al castillo dispuestos a cenar y luego pasar un rato frente al fuego de la Sala Común, algo que era más un ritual que una costumbre en ellos tres.

- ¿Vendrá Hermione?.- preguntó el pelirrojo tras haberla visto marcharse fuera del Gran Comedor una vez que hubo terminado su cena.

- No, tiene guardia.

- Podríamos hacerle compañía para que no se sintiese sola.

- ¿Y que nos quite puntos por estar en un sitio que no debemos cuando no somos prefectos?. No gracias. Este año más que nunca quiero ganar la copa de la casa. Debemos aprovechar la mínima ocasión de adelantar a esas malditas serpientes que todos los años nos sacan ventaja.

- Y qué más da, siempre les vencemos al final de curso.

- Ya, pero yo preferiría no necesitar puntos extras para lograrlo.

- Suenas igual que Hermione.

- Algo de ella se me habrá pegado.

- ¿Quieres Mouse de limón?

- No gracias, prefiero un plátano. ¿Me lo pasas?

- Aquí tienes.

- Hey Ron, Luna está saliendo del Gran Comedor. ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella?

- Es que no he pensado lo que voy a decirle.

- Sé tú mismo. Seguro que con eso bastará.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Sí. Y creo que puedo decirte con seguridad, que siempre le has gustado.

- ¿De veras?

- Te lo juro por todas las saetas de fuego que existen.

- Entonces me voy, Harry. Nos veremos en el dormitorio.

- Que te vaya bien, Ron.

- Gracias.

* * *

Tras pasar un rato dando vueltas por el castillo bajo su capa invisible, Harry decidió que debería acostarse.

Explorar solo no era algo que le llenase de emoción, principalmente porque ya se conocía casi todos los pasillos ocultos de Hogwarts y también estaba el hecho de que no podía compartir con Ron y Hermione sus últimos descubrimientos porque cada uno estaba metido en sus propios asuntos.

Harry pensó que a Ron le debía estar yendo mejor que bien con Luna, pues era medianoche y no había vuelto a verle, ni siquiera por medio de sus exploraciones secretas.

A Hermione sí que la había visto, justo en la parte alta de las escaleras que llevaban a la Torre de Astronomía.

El lugar preferido por los estudiantes de Hogwarts para estar en la intimidad con sus parejas. Por lo que él había podido ver, ella estaba bien.

Recordaba la expresión seria y concentrada que tenía ella en el rostro, una que siempre mostraba cuando estaba poniendo todas sus ganas en algo. A Harry no le extrañaba que ella se tomase muy en serio su guardia porque siempre mantenía una formalidad absoluta en todo lo que ella consideraba su obligación o deber.

Dejando la capa doblada en una esquina del sofá rojo de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Harry decidió que antes de acostarse estaría un rato contemplando el fuego.

Eso le facilitaría no sólo el poder pensar en sus cosas con total tranquilidad sino además relajarse bastante. Si por casualidad se quedaba dormido en el sofá, no le importaría, pues ya alguna vez le había ocurrido y aunque luego se despertaba con dolor de cuello, tenía que reconocerse así mismo que dormía mejor ahí que en la cama del dormitorio masculino.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que era la una. La misma hora en la que la noche anterior, hizo acostarse a Hermione.

Él no sabía si esa hora era normal o no en una guardia nocturna pero estaba empezando a preocuparse seriamente por su amiga.

No podía dejar de pensar que si él no hubiese aparecido a tiempo cuando Malfoy la atacó aquella mañana, quizás aquel rubio odioso le habría hecho mucho daño.

Tenía que asegurarse otra vez de que ella estuviese bien, así que volvió a coger su capa y poner rumbo a la Torre de Astronomía.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando escuchó un grito claramente femenino. Algo en su interior le dijo que provenía de la garganta de Hermione, así que sin perder un segundo, echó a correr hacia las escaleras que le llevarían a lo alto de la estancia, pero antes de llegar a ellas, vio el cuerpo de ella bajar rodando los peldaños.

Harry dejó caer la capa y se agachó lo suficiente para ver si estaba bien. Muerta no estaba, pero sí inconsciente. Él usó el mapa del merodeador para ver si había alguien cercano a ellos que él no hubiese detectado antes. No fue una sorpresa ver el nombre y apellido de Draco Malfoy en lo alto de las escaleras que conducían a la torre.

Harry subió los peldaños casi de dos en dos. Cuando llegó arriba del todo, sacó la varita y entró.

Allí estaba Malfoy, que no perdió tiempo en comenzar a atacarle con todos los hechizos malignos que conocía.

Harry los defendió todos, y en pocos minutos, dejó al rubio inconsciente. Tenía unas ganas locas de patearle hasta que no se sintiese la pierna, pero en vez de dejarse llevar por la tentación, decidió usar el "Wingardium Leviosa" y el "Mobili Corpus" para transportar el cuerpo de aquel canalla al despacho de Minerva McGonagall que era la persona que dirigía el colegio desde la muerte de Dumbledore el curso pasado.

Cuando la buena mujer le abrió la puerta, él pasó al interior de la estancia dejando caer a Malfoy sin ningún cuidado en el primer sofá que vio. Seguidamente le dijo a la directora que había dejado a aquel chico inconsciente porque él había tirado a Hermione por las escaleras. Antes de que McGonagall pudiese inundarle a preguntas, Harry se despidió educadamente de ella y cerró la puerta con un golpe seco.

McGonagall no podía reprochárselo, sabía de sobras lo muy importante que era Hermione Granger para Harry Potter.

Principalmente porque siempre había sido su mejor amiga pero algo le decía a Minerva que también debía haber una razón más profunda que esa, sólo que quizás, el propio Harry aún no se había dado cuenta de ello.

Ella no pudo evitar desear que ojalá su alumna favorita y el salvador del mundo mágico, decidiesen unir sus vidas en una forma distinta a la amistosa. Pues estaba segura de que los dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro a pesar de las grandes diferencias que tenían en sus personalidades.

Minerva había pasado los años suficientes en aquel colegio para saber identificar el amor verdadero. Ella podía jurarse así misma que Harry Potter y Hermione Granger lo tenían desde hacía años, primero como amigos y luego como algo más, sólo que ninguno de los dos se lo había dicho al otro.

McGonagall se preguntó cuánto tardarían en percatarse de sus verdaderos sentimientos y decírselo al otro, pero antes de seguir pensando en eso, escuchó a Draco quejarse un poco. Sin perder tiempo, usó un hechizo para inmovilizarle, hacerle tragar veritaserum y comenzar con el interrogatorio. Pudo saber que era cierto que él había empujado a Hermione escaleras abajo, y cuando él le dijo el motivo, ella tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no convertirle en polvo en aquel instante.

En vez de eso, decidió dejarle inconsciente otra vez y llamar al ministro de magia a través de la red Flu. Cuando él estuvo presente, ella contó lo sucedido y él mismo se llevó a Malfoy de Hogwarts. Prometiéndole a Minerva que sería juzgado y llevado a Azkaban en cuanto le encontrasen culpable de sus malas acciones, que habían sido muchas y variadas y no todas relacionadas con la "heroína del mundo mágico" como ya era conocida Hermione Granger desde hacía meses.

Tras esperar un poco y ver que Harry no volvía, Minerva decidió irse a la cama. Ya se ocuparía al día siguiente de hablar con él y Hermione sobre lo ocurrido. Además, prefería dejarles la noche libre de su presencia por si acaso eso propiciaba que terminasen juntándose.

Después de abrigarse con el edredón, cerró los ojos dejando salir una sonrisa cuando se imaginó a los futuros Potter-Granger asistiendo al colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

* * *

- Hey…- dijo Harry suavemente una vez que tuvo a Hermione en sus brazos.- ¿Puedes oírme?.- Ella no respondió y él decidió que lo mejor sería llevarla a la enfermería.

Una vez que la señora Pomfrey la hubo examinado, Harry supo que Hermione estaba bien y que no presentaba ninguna herida grave salvo la que tenía desde la ceja derecha a la punta de la nariz, que se había reabierto por culpa de Malfoy.

Poppy usó todos sus conocimientos para no sólo cerrarle la herida sino intentar borrarla lo máximo posible.

No lo consiguió del todo pero al menos ya no se notaba tanto como antes.

- Puede quedarse con ella si lo desea.- Dijo la enfermera.- Pero prométame que no la molestará más de lo necesario, señor Potter.

- Se lo prometo, señora.

- Si se despierta, avíseme enseguida.

- Por supuesto.

- Hasta luego señor Potter.

- Hasta luego señora Pomfrey. Gracias por atenderla tan rápido.

- No me de las gracias por eso, forma parte de mi trabajo.

Sin añadir otra cosa, ella salió de la habitación, dejando solo a Harry con la aún inconsciente Hermione. Que estaba tumbada y arropada en una de las camas de la enfermería.

Harry cogió una silla y la colocó delante de la cama. Limitándose a observarla. Pensó que despertaría tarde o temprano, pero ella no lo hizo. Él no tardó en quedarse dormido.

* * *

Cuando amaneció y la luz del sol se coló por las ventanas de la enfermería, Hermione Granger abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue un cabello negro y rebelde que estaba justo bajo su cuello. Ladeó la cabeza y vio también una mano al lado de su cintura.

Mirando al otro lado se dio cuenta también que la otra mano estaba justo encima de la parte del edredón que cobijaba su pierna derecha. Entonces se fijó también en las gafas redondas que estaban encima del edredón. Ella no tenía que ser un genio para saber a quién pertenecía aquél objeto.

Y por lo tanto no pudo ni quiso esconder la sonrisa que acababa de aparecer en su rostro cuando vio a Harry Potter durmiendo de aquella manera en la cama de ella.

Aún teniendo medio cuerpo dentro de la cama y el otro medio sentado en la silla, Hermione tuvo que reconocer para sí misma que Harry estaba adorable, porque no encontró otro calificativo mejor para describir lo que contemplaban sus ojos marrones.

Durante unos minutos, se limitó a contemplarle, pero cuando le escuchó moverse y toser un poco, se dio cuenta que estaba despertándose.

Cuando él levantó el cuerpo de donde lo tenía apoyado, y clavó su verde mirada en la de ella, Hermione le regaló una sonrisa dulce.

- Buenos días Harry.

- Buenos días Hermione. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien, gracias por preguntar. No deberías haber pasado la noche aquí, y menos en la postura que tenías, ahora te dolerá todo.

- Sí pero…me importaba más saber cómo estaba mi mejor amiga que todos los dolores de cuello o vértebras que pudiesen salirme por dormir en una silla.

- Sería más correcto decir que has medio dormido en ella, porque medio cuerpo estaba en mi cama.

- Oh, no me di cuenta. Perdona.

- No te disculpes, no me ha molestado en absoluto despertar y encontrarte así. Más bien me ha gustado mucho.

- ¿Y eso?

- Creo que es la primera vez en seis años y medio que te conozco, que pasas la noche en la enfermería sólo para ver mi estado. Así que puedo decir que me ha encantado verlo.

- Bueno, a mí también me ha gustado cuando lo has hecho conmigo, y debo decir que han sido muchas más veces que las que lo he hecho contigo.

- Sí bueno, pero es que tú te accidentas más que yo.

- Lo de anoche no fue un accidente.

- No quiero hablar de eso.

- Debes hacerlo, Hermione.

- ¿Por qué?. Eso no cambiará el hecho de que él me empujó escaleras abajo.

- No, pero si me lo cuentas te sentirás mejor.

- No voy a hacerlo, Harry. Recordarlo sólo hace que me sienta peor.

- Pero Hermione, yo quiero saber por qué te hizo eso.

- Por algo muy simple.

- ¿Qué es?

- Que soy una sangre sucia con una cara rajada, horrible y repugnante, que no se merece vivir en el mundo mágico.

- ¿Eso te lo dijo él o lo piensas tú?

- Yo no lo pienso, él sí. Después de decírmelo me tiró por las escaleras. La verdad es que no pensé que sería capaz de hacerlo, siempre ha sido un cobarde. Pero supongo que el odio que siente hacia mí le dio la valentía suficiente como para intentar matarme.

- En cuanto le pille le voy a hacer papilla, lo juro.

- No Harry, no vale la pena que gastes energías en semejante individuo. Te prefiero aquí conmigo, que haciéndole algo que sólo te ocasionará problemas.

- Me da igual, Hermione.

- Pues a mí no me da igual. Así que si no quieres hacerlo por tu propio bien, hazlo por el mío.

- De acuerdo, le dejaré tranquilo. Sólo espero que McGonagall haya tomado cartas en el asunto y le haya administrado una más que buena lección.

- ¿McGonagall?

- Cuando dejé a Draco inconsciente le llevé con ella. Le dije que él te había atacado y entonces fui a buscarte. Tú no despertabas, así que te cogí en brazos y te traje a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey te curó lo mejor que supo. Luego se fue a dormir, creo. Yo me quedé aquí y el resto ya lo sabes.

- Sí, desperté viéndote conmigo. Puedo decir que no me ha molestado que hayas sido tú lo primero que han visto mis ojos.

- Gracias.

- No me las des, Harry. No era un cumplido, sólo lo que siento.

- Oh.

- ¿Me ayudas a levantarme?. Tengo un hambre que me muero.

- Dame la mano Hermione, tiraré un poco de ti.

Cuando ella quedó sentada en la cama, él la soltó. Hermione le regaló un abrazo antes de apartarse y decirle con una sonrisa…

- Eres un sol, Harry, o un cielo. La verdad es que las dos cosas te pegan pero sí sé que eres el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca. Te agradezco mucho que hayas cuidado de mí.

- No me des las gracias por eso, tú llevas cuidándome desde que nos hicimos amigos.

- Yo siempre voy a cuidarte.

- Entonces yo digo lo mismo.

- No podrás hacerlo eternamente, Harry.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque algún día, volverás a enamorarte de una chica y puede que os caséis. Cuando eso suceda, dedicarás todo tu tiempo a ella y los hijos o hijas que podáis tener. Yo quedaré relegada a un tercer plano, hasta que llegue el día en que ya ni siquiera me eches de menos.

- No digas tonterías.

- No son tonterías Harry, son cosas que ocurren. La vida sigue cambiándonos por mucho que no queramos.

- Yo no sé lo que me ocurrirá de aquí a un futuro, Hermione, pero sí sé que no estoy dispuesto a perderte y mucho menos a dejarte de lado por tener una esposa o una familia.

- Eso lo dices ahora, puede que dentro de un tiempo cambies de opinión.

- No lo haré. Tú eres la mujer más importante que tengo en mi vida, eso es algo que no cambiará nunca por mucho que pueda volver a enamorarme.

- De acuerdo Harry. Punto aclarado. ¿Puedes avisar a la señora Pomfrey y decirle que quiero irme?

- Por supuesto. Enseguida vengo.

Cuando Harry volvió con la enfermera, ella volvió a examinar a Hermione, decidiendo que estaba perfecta y que podía irse en cuanto ella quisiera.

Hermione no se hizo de rogar, abandonando la estancia en cuanto tuvo puestos los zapatos.

Con paso firme pero tranquilo se dirigió con Harry al Gran Comedor. Donde se encontró con Ron que tenía un humor inmejorable.

Según contó él, había hablado la noche anterior con Luna y no sólo había podido decirle que ella le gustaba sino que además ella le había confesado que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando que él se fijase en ella. Luego comentó algo sobre los besos que se habían dado antes de despedirse y marcharse cada uno a su dormitorio. Ron contó también que había quedado con ella después del almuerzo, así que en cuanto terminó se fue en busca de la rubia.

Hermione y Harry no pudieron evitar sonreír cuando les vieron salir agarrados de una mano.

- Hacen una pareja estupenda. ¿Verdad?.- Dijo la castaña pinchando ensalada de una fuente cercana.

- Sí.

- ¿Y tú qué, Harry, cuándo vas a echarle el ojo a alguna chica?. Aquí hay varias que suspiran por tus huesos.- Ella se rió un poco por lo bajo pero él no lo hizo.

- Esas chicas no me quieren a mí, sólo a mi fama. Prefiero estar con alguien que me valore por mí mismo si no es mucho pedir.

- No, yo creo que es algo más que normal.

- ¿Y tú Hermione, tienes ya algún chico que te guste?

- Pues…sí. En realidad hay más de uno que me llama la atención, pero sólo tengo "ilusiones románticas" con uno en concreto.

- ¿Con quién?

- Eso es secreto.- Ella se puso un dedo en los labios y él se rió un poco al verlo.

- Tarde o temprano me lo dirás.

- No mientras siga convencida de que él nunca se fijará en mí.

- ¿Y por qué no iba a fijarse?. Eres la heroína del mundo mágico. Sólo ese título que te puso Reeta Skeeter ya llama lo bastante la atención.

- Eso no hace que se fijen en mí, Harry, sino que sientan cierto respeto. De todos modos no me considero la heroína del mundo mágico y mucho menos porque lo haya dicho una periodista de tres al cuarto.

- Yo tampoco me considero el salvador del mundo mágico. Simplemente defendí mi vida de un loco más que peligroso.

- Bueno, terminaste destruyéndole así que sí se te puede considerar nuestro salvador.

- No lo hice solo, tú y Ron me ayudasteis bastante.

- Sí pero tú fuiste el único que le venció. Así que sigues siendo el único ganador de la partida, querido amigo.

- No pienso debatir más este asunto. Finalizo diciendo que en mi sincera opinión, vosotros dos colaborasteis tanto o más que yo en la salvación del mundo mágico. ¿Me pasas el puré de patatas, por favor?

- Aquí tienes. De todas maneras ser o no considerada una heroína me trae sin cuidado. Lo único que quiero es terminar el colegio y poder trabajar en lo que más deseo.

- ¿Sigues queriendo ser Auror?

- Sí, pero ya no sé si tiene tanto aliciente como antes. No hay Mortífagos ni Voldemorts que quieran joder al mundo, pero supongo que los posibles delincuentes que aún queden por ahí, serán suficiente para tener una vida emocionante.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

- ¿Quieres un poco de rosbeef?

- No, prefiero pescado. ¿Me lo pasas?

- Toma.

- Gracias.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer luego?

- No sé, hoy no tengo entrenamiento.

- ¿Quedamos a las cuatro para hacer los deberes?

- ¿En la Sala Común?

- O mi habitación, tú decides.

- Me da igual.

- Entonces prefiero la Sala Común. ¿Aviso a Ron o lo haces tú?

- ¿Crees que vendrá?. Acaba de empezar a salir con Luna, supongo que estar con ella será más importante que los deberes de mañana.

- Pues como nos quiten puntos por su vagancia, le voy a quitar yo otros tantos por irresponsable.

Harry se rió por lo bajo antes de meterse otro trozo de pescado en la boca.

- No cambiarás nunca, Hermione.

- ¿Y eso es malo?

- Para mí no. Te conocí así y así también es cómo he llegado a apreciarte.

- Yo también te quiero, Harry.

- Ya lo sé.- Él le guiñó un ojo de forma amigable, ella le tiró un beso. Harry se rió más poniéndose una mano en la boca para no escupir el pescado.

Cuando Hermione hizo como si fuese a tirársele encima para comérselo a besos, Harry tragó lo que tenía y estalló en carcajadas.

Hermione continuó su comedia, haciendo cada vez gestos más exagerados de lo que podría considerarse como un coqueteo más que descarado.

Él tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no caerse del banco donde estaba sentado. Pero eso no evitó que los demás compañeros y compañeras que estaban sentados cercanos a ellos, fijasen su atención en los dos amigos.

Cuando vieron a Harry tirarle un beso a Hermione, y a ella hacer como que se desmayaba de repente, él y ella no fueron los únicos en ponerse a reír como locos.

Porque lo que podía considerarse como más de diez personas pertenecientes a Gryffindor, estaban muertos de risa.

Aunque les duró poco, sobre todo en el instante en que la profesora McGonagall se puso en pie desde su asiento para apuntar su varita a la garganta y utilizar el "Sonorus" para dar una noticia. Todo el Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio mientras aquella sabia mujer les dedicaba sus palabras.

- Estudiantes y profesorado de Hogwarts, debo anunciar que el alumno Draco Malfoy ha sido expulsado de esta institución la noche pasada. Él cometió un acto más que imperdonable así que ahora está en manos del ministerio de magia. No pienso dar más detalles del asunto. Podéis continuar comiendo. Gracias por vuestra atención.

El murmullo no se hizo esperar, los únicos que no comentaron nada fueron Harry y Hermione, que terminaron su almuerzo con total normalidad.

Mientras entraban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, ya lejos de los oídos de los curiosos, se tomaron un pequeño tiempo antes de ponerse a hacer los deberes. Ellos se sentaron en la mesa que allí había, colocando dos sillas una al lado de la otra. Harry fue el primero en hablar.

- Menos mal que le han echado del colegio, no se merecía menos que eso.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

- Aunque me habría encantado patearle su pálido culo.

Ella se rió un poco.

- No seas cruel, Harry.

- ¿Y es que él no lo fue contigo, no lo ha sido siempre con nosotros desde el primer día que le conocimos?

- Sí pero…eso no tiene por qué asombrarnos. Ya estamos acostumbrados.

- Bueno, en eso tienes razón. ¿Qué hacemos primero, Pociones o Historia de la Magia?

- Creo que Historia de la Magia, es el trabajo más largo.

- Sí…una redacción de dos pergaminos, desde luego que Binns debe estar muy aburrido. Ser un fantasma no debe ser muy entretenido.

- Sobre todo cuando en el caso de él, ni siquiera es consciente de que está muerto.

- Curioso. ¿Verdad?

- Bastante. Ayer saqué dos libros que pensé nos serían útiles. ¿Te paso uno?

- Lo vas a hacer lo quiera yo o no, así que dámelo. Cuanto antes empecemos antes terminaremos.

- No se te ve muy animado.

- Es que hoy no tengo ganas de estudiar y mucho menos de hacer los deberes.

- ¿Y cuándo las tienes?

Harry se rió por lo bajo antes de contestarle "jamás".

Hermione le miró con reproche pero igualmente abrió el libro y se puso a tomar notas para la redacción que ya estaba empezando a escribir.

Su mejor amigo la miraba con atención, porque para él, seguía siendo asombroso comprobar no sólo lo responsable que siempre era ella sino además las ganas que le ponía a todo lo que hacía. Le daba igual que llevase junto a ella seis años y medio, Hermione Granger siempre hacía o decía algo que despertaba su interés.

Mientras agarraba la pluma para comenzar a escribir, no pudo evitar lanzar alguna que otra mirada de reojo a su mejor amiga.

Se estaba mordiendo el labio y Harry supo entonces que estaba concentrada en algún dato que ella consideraba importante. Luego la vio retirarse un mechón castaño que había caído en medio de su rostro marcado. Ella lo colocó detrás de una de sus orejas y siguió leyendo y anotando cosas.

Harry dejó de escribir, concentrando toda su atención visual en la cara de Hermione. Aquellas feas señales aún seguían en su rostro pero él ya casi no las notaba.

No sabía si era porque se había acostumbrado a su presencia o por el hecho de que para él ya no tenían importancia.

Sabía que la belleza de Hermione Granger radicaba sobre todo en lo que tenía ella dentro, que era lo más hermoso, auténtico y sincero que había encontrado él en ninguna otra persona ajena a ella.

Hermione siguió tomando datos, Harry observándola, apreciando cosas en las que antes ni siquiera se había fijado.

Como el hecho de que ella había crecido bastante aquél año. Llegando a ser casi tan alta como él.

Advirtiendo también que su cuerpo ya estaba más definido que en el curso anterior.

Él no entendía cómo había podido cambiar ella en tan sólo unos meses sin verse antes de comenzar el último año en el colegio.

Ni siquiera durante la batalla se fijó en su aspecto, principalmente porque le importaba más pensar en cómo vencer a Voldemort.

Pero ahora que ya no tenía que preocuparse por él y sus seguidores, Harry Potter estaba empezando a tomar conciencia de que su mejor amiga no sólo era una chica estupenda sino también muy atractiva.

No supo por qué, pero se encontró deseando que a ella no le saliese novio. Pensó en cómo sería asistir a una futura boda de Hermione con cualquier chico que no fuese él y se dio cuenta que ese simple pensamiento provocó que se le encogiese el estómago.

Puede que estuviera sintiendo todo eso porque ella le gustase como algo más que una amiga, o puede que sólo estuviera confundiendo sentimientos debido al susto que se llevó la noche pasada cuando la vio inconsciente por culpa de Malfoy. Fuese cual fuese la razón, Harry estaba seguro que debía averiguarlo cuanto antes.

Más que nada para tranquilizarse así mismo y todas aquellas sensaciones raras que estaba empezando a sentir por estar tan cerca de ella. Justo cuando más metido estaba en esos asuntos, escuchó la voz de ella pronunciar su nombre.

- Qué.- Dijo él clavando su mirada verde en la marrón de ella.

- He terminado, y por lo que veo, tú ni siquiera has escrito tres líneas.

- Es que estaba pensando en otras cosas.

- Pues céntrate porque mañana tenemos que entregar la redacción y luego hacer otra para Snape.

- ¿Me ayudarás con la de Pociones?

- Sí, pero la de Historia de la Magia la harás tú solo.

- De acuerdo. ¿Dónde vas?.- preguntó cuando la vio levantarse de su asiento.

- A tumbarme un rato en el sofá.

- ¿Te encuentras mal?

- No, sólo me duele la cabeza. Intentaré dormir un poco. Despiértame cuando termines.

- La redacción puede esperar, Hermione. Prefiero acompañarte a la enfermería.

- No hace falta, Harry. Un dolor de cabeza no es como para alarmar a la señora Pomfrey.

- ¿Y si es algo peor?

- No lo es, sé reconocer un simple dolor de cabeza cuando lo tengo. Además, recuerda que ella me curó muy bien anoche. Agradezco que te preocupes tanto por mí pero no tienes por qué.

- Sí tengo por qué, Hermione.

- Bueno, pues yo estoy bien lo quieras creer o no.

- De acuerdo, te dejaré dormir mientras escribo.

- Gracias.

Cuando ella cerró los ojos, Harry cumplió su palabra. Hizo la redacción, aunque más deprisa de lo normal. Principalmente porque no se sentía tranquilo.

Ella no era una persona de salud débil o frágil, y tampoco solía quejarse con frecuencia de tener jaqueca.

Harry pensó que algo más le sucedía aunque ella no quisiera creerlo. Una vez que tuvo los dos pergaminos rellenos de texto, él se levantó de la silla y se acercó hasta la durmiente Hermione. Tocando su frente, se dio cuenta que la tenía ardiendo.

Harry sabía que no era por culpa del fuego pues ella no estaba precisamente pegada a la chimenea. Decidido a saber lo que le ocurría, la cogió en brazos como si fuese una damisela en apuros y la llevó a la enfermería procurando no despertarla antes de tiempo.

Después de examinarla, la señora Pomfrey llegó a la conclusión de que lo único que tenía ella era el cuerpo cortado. Quizás había cogido frío o a lo mejor algo le había sentado mal. Ella no pudo asegurarlo pero estaba segura que Hermione no presentaba un estado alarmante o fuera de lo normal.

Harry se quedó más tranquilo al oír aquello. Después de ver cómo Poppy administraba una poción reconstituyente a la aún inconsciente Hermione, ella le dio el permiso a Harry para que se llevase de allí a Hermione. Él volvió a cogerla en brazos y regresar con ella a la Sala Común.

Habría preferido llevarla a su habitación pero no sabía el hechizo que ella usaba para abrir la puerta. Así que volvió a dejarla tumbada boca arriba en el sofá rojo.

Unos minutos después, él la despertó. Ella dejó salir un bostezo antes de preguntarle si ya había terminado. Él asintió con la cabeza y ella se acercó hasta la mesa dispuesta a corregir el trabajo de su mejor amigo.

- Bueno.- Dijo después de revisar concienzudamente los dos pergaminos.- Puedo decir que está bastante bien. No sé si para un "Supera las expectativas" pero desde luego yo te pondría un notable.

- Gracias. ¿Te encuentras mejor ahora?

- Como nueva. Dormir me ha ayudado bastante.

- Si tú lo dices…

- Siéntate, vamos a empezar con Pociones. Ojalá lo terminemos antes de que se haga de noche. Me gustaría dar un paseo por los terrenos del lago.

- ¿Por alguna razón en especial?

- No, sólo me apetece estirar las piernas un rato.

- Te acompañaré.

- Vale. Pásame ese libro tan gordo que está detrás de los otros dos.

- Pesa lo suyo.

- Sí, un claro signo de que es un buen libro. A ver…sí, aquí está.

Harry acercó más la silla para poder ojear también el libro. Durante unos minutos, los dos estuvieron tomando apuntes del libro. Tras una hora y media escribiendo sin parar, dieron por finalizado el trabajo.

- ¿Me lo revisas, por favor?

- Sin favor también lo haré.- Comentó ella con una sonrisa amigable. Harry le devolvió el gesto mientras le pasaba el pergamino. Cuando ella lo agarró, rozó sin querer los dedos de él. Harry podría asegurarse así mismo que jamás hasta entonces, había sentido un cosquilleo interno tan intenso como el que acababa de sentir.

Hermione sólo tardó cinco minutos en leerse todo lo que él había escrito. Seguidamente le comunicó que estaba bien.

Él soltó un suspiro de alivio pues no le apetecía nada ponerse a escribirlo todo de nuevo.

- ¿Nos vamos al lago?.- propuso él mientras se levantaba de la silla para recoger las cosas.

- Nos vemos en la cabaña de Hagrid dentro de diez minutos.- Comentó su mejor amiga mientras salía de la Sala Común y ponía rumbo a su propia habitación para dejar allí sus deberes.

* * *

Harry hizo lo propio con los suyos, agarrando de paso un abrigo pues a pesar de estar en mayo, la temperatura había bajado considerablemente aquella tarde.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid. Al no ver allí a Hermione, decidió llamar a la puerta y charlar un rato con su amigo semigigante. El guarda bosques de Hogwarts le recibió con su amabilidad y simpatía de siempre. Tras pedirle que se sentara, le ofreció una taza de té que Harry aceptó enseguida.

- ¿Qué tal te va todo?.- preguntó Hagrid sentado en frente de él y mordiendo una pasta más grande de lo normal.

- Bien.- Harry le dio otro sorbo al té.

- ¿Qué te parece lo de Malfoy?

- Genial. Ya no tendré que preocuparme de que me joda la existencia.

- McGonagall no nos ha contado lo que hizo pero siendo un Malfoy no me supongo nada bueno.

- Desde luego que no lo fue.

- Tú sabes algo. ¿Verdad?

- Todo lo que sé es que anoche, mientras Hermione hacía su guardia en lo alto de las escaleras de la Torre de Astronomía, él la atacó y luego la empujó peldaños abajo. Ella quedó inconsciente. Yo la oí gritar y fui a ver qué ocurría. Usando el mapa pude saber que él había estado con ella. Así que subí y le di su merecido.

- ¿De qué tipo?

- Algo suave para lo que pude haber hecho en realidad. Pero por mucho que le odie él no es Voldemort, así que no llegué a matarle. Aunque…habría sido capaz de hacerlo, pero no quiero complicarme más la vida de lo que siempre la he tenido.

- Bueno, el innombrable ya está muerto y tu peor enemigo del cole está fuera de tu alcance, por lo tanto no creo que tu vida sea ahora complicada.

- Oh sí, mucho más que antes.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me gusta una chica.

- Ah, genial Harry. Eso es bueno.

- No sé si tanto como tú crees, Hagrid. La chica que me gusta no es cualquier chica.

- ¿Has vuelto con Ginny?

- No.

- ¿Entonces quién es?

- Si te lo dijera no me creerías.

- ¡Hermione!.- Dijo Hagrid sonriéndole afablemente al verla abrir la puerta y asomar la cabeza.- Pasa por favor, estamos tomando té. ¿Quieres uno?

- Sí gracias.- Contestó ella mientras tomaba asiento junto a Harry.

- Toma.

- Gracias de nuevo.

- De nada.

- Así que estabas aquí.- Dijo Hermione mirando a su mejor amigo.

- Sí.- Respondió el semigigante.- Llegó hace poco y nos pusimos a charlar, estaba a punto de decirme quién es la chica que le gusta.

- ¿Ah sí?.- Dijo ella mirando a Hagrid.- A mí no ha querido contármelo.

- ¿Por qué no?.- Dijo él mirando a Harry.- Creí que confiabas en ella para casi todo.

- Sí.- Dijo el moreno mirando el té con sumo interés.

- Incluso para pedirme consejo sobre las chicas.- Añadió Hermione mientras se echaba azúcar.- Aunque supongo que ya no le hace falta, y por eso no me ha contado nada.

- Es que no sé si lo que siento es seguro. Además, tú no puedes ayudarme, Hermione.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no sabes quién es.- Contestó diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.- De todos modos no creo que ella sienta lo mismo por mí.- comentó de nuevo sin levantar su vista de la taza.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso si no has hablado con ella todavía?.- Añadió Hagrid sirviéndose más té.

- Porque no veo ningún cambio en la forma en que me ha tratado siempre.- Finalizó Harry antes de darle otro sorbo al líquido marrón.

- Bueno, pero eso no quita que puedas gustarle.- Comentó Hermione.- Además Harry. ¿Cómo podría rechazarte?. Eres el soltero más cotizado del colegio junto con Ron, sobre todo ahora que vuestra fama ha crecido como la espuma. Estoy segura que cualquier chica estaría más que encantada de ser tu novia.

- Si fuese alguien tan superficial como las que dicen ser mis admiradoras, seguro que sí. Pero ella no es así.- Harry rellenó la taza.

- Pareces conocerla bien.- Dijo Hagrid empezando a sospechar quién era la chica que tanto le gustaba al moreno.

- Sí…bastante.- Añadió él soplando un poco para enfriar el líquido antes de llevárselo a los labios.

- Entonces lo tienes más fácil.- Comentó Hermione dejando su taza ahora vacía.

- ¿Tú crees?.- Preguntó Harry mirándola directamente.

- Pues claro. Si tú sabes cómo es ella, sabrás lo que prefiere en un chico y por lo tanto podrás decirle lo que sientes de una forma que te asegure el éxito. Aunque luego te rechace, seguro que lo hace con amabilidad.

- No tiene por qué, Hermione.- Apuntó Hagrid.- No todas las chicas de este castillo son tan consideradas como tú.

Harry no añadió nada, sólo bebió otro poco de té.

- Bueno, pero igualmente le tienen mucho respeto después de haber vencido a Voldemort. No creo que ninguna chica le rechace con burla o antipatía. Después de todo, como he dicho antes, la mayoría le admira bastante.

- ¿Y tú?.- Preguntó el semigigante mirándola directamente.- ¿Tú le admiras?

- Por supuesto que sí.- Añadió ella agarrando una pasta.- Siempre le he considerado un gran mago, pero ahora puedo asegurar que es más que eso. Harry es excepcional en cualquier sentido y como persona es mejor todavía. Mantengo lo dicho, cualquier chica se sentiría más que honrada de aceptarle como novio.

- ¿Incluso si esa chica fueses tú?.- Volvió a preguntar Hagrid. Harry no pudo evitar mirar con alarma al semigigante, pero Hermione no lo vio, estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en su respuesta. Finalmente la dejó salir.

- No estamos hablando de mí.

Hagrid estuvo a punto de decirle que sí, pero optó por seguir hablando de forma hipotética.

- Igualmente puedes ponerte en la situación. A ver Hermione, si fueses tú la chica que le gustase a Harry… ¿Qué le dirías si él te pidiese ser su novia?

- No lo sé.- dijo ella intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, pues se sentía incómoda con el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.- Supongo que hasta que no ocurra de verdad, no podré asegurar cómo reaccionaré.

- Eso es normal.- Volvió a intervenir Hagrid.- Pero supón que él te lo pide y a ti no te gusta. ¿Qué le dirías para rechazarle sin hacerle sentir mal?

- Supongo que le diría… que sólo le veo como mi mejor amigo.

"_Pues eso sí que duele"_- Pensó el moreno sintiéndose peor conforme pasaban los minutos. Cuando decidió que necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes, se levantó de la silla y se despidió de Hagrid tras darle las gracias por el té.

Un poco después de que él comenzase a caminar de regreso al castillo, escuchó unos pasos acercársele con rapidez.

No tenía que ser ningún genio para saber que era Hermione.

- ¿Por qué no me has esperado?.- Preguntó una vez estuvo a su lado.- Creí que iríamos a pasear juntos.

- Se me han quitado las ganas.- Harry volvió a caminar sin dejar de mirar hacia delante.

- Estás molesto por algo. ¿Es por la conversación que sacó Hagrid?

- Sí y no.

- ¿Podrías ser más explícito?

- Sí, pero no. Quiero volver a la Sala Común y quedarme un rato a solas. Lo necesito.

- Pero Harry…

- No Hermione, ahora no quiero hablar. Ni contigo ni con nadie. Te veré en la cena.

- Como quieras.

Él no vio la mirada herida que reflejaron los ojos marrones de su mejor amiga, ni tampoco pudo ver un par de lágrimas que dejaron caer. Ni mucho menos la escuchó sollozar suavemente, como si no quisiera ser oída. Pero Harry estaba ahora a una distancia suficiente de ella como para no ser consciente del sonido de su llanto.

* * *

Hermione no fue a cenar aquella noche. Eso llamó la atención de Ron, Harry no supo decirle por qué estaba ausente. Supuso que alguna de sus obligaciones como prefecta la habían mantenido lejos del Gran Comedor. Aunque la realidad era bien distinta. Ella había realizado sus tareas, sí, pero luego se había ido a su habitación para estar un rato a solas.

Pensando en lo ocurrido después de salir de la cabaña de Hagrid, no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar de nuevo. Siempre le había hecho daño ver a Harry mal o preocupado, aunque lo que más le dolía era que él le ocultase cosas, fuesen del tipo que fuesen.

Cuando dejó de llorar, se fue al baño para enjuagarse la cara. El espejo no le habló, ella lo tenía hechizado para que pareciese un espejo muggle. Uno que sólo sirviese para reflejar su rostro sin tener ella que escuchar los comentarios "ocurrentes" de aquél objeto.

Tras terminar de enjuagarse, decidió que necesitaba salir de allí. Quizás un paseo por el castillo le sirviese para relajarse. Nadie la detendría ni le haría preguntas al ser ella prefecta así que salió al exterior cerrando la puerta con el hechizo protector que siempre aplicaba.

Caminó con paso tranquilo arriba y abajo de Hogwarts. Incluso charló un poco con Winky y Dobby tras ir a las cocinas para picar algo.

Después, siguió con su exploración. Estaba a punto de llegar a las escaleras que la llevarían a la Sala Común de Gryffindor cuando escuchó el sonido silbante de un potente hechizo que se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad. Rápida de reflejos como siempre había sido, ella bloqueó el hechizo con su varita y lanzó otro antes de que sus atacantes contraatacasen.

Cuando vio a Crabbe y Goyle caer sin sentido al suelo, no pudo más que sonreír con satisfacción. Usando dos hechizos más, consiguió levantar sus cuerpos y llevarlos hasta la habitación de Minerva McGonagall. La buena mujer le abrió la puerta en cuanto ella llamó. Contrario a lo que Hermione esperaba, ella sólo le hizo una pregunta.

- ¿Otro ataque contra usted?

- Sí señora. Supongo que quisieron terminar lo que su líder no pudo.

- Pues entonces será mejor que aplique la misma medida que usé con Malfoy. Váyase a descansar, señorita Granger.

- Lo haré. Hasta mañana profesora.

McGonagall le regaló una sonrisa cómplice y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Hermione no regresó a su habitación, sino que comenzó a subir las escaleras para acceder a la Sala Común, pero antes de llegar arriba, se encontró rodeada por cuatro Slytherin que también eran amigos de Draco. Ella sabía que aquella encerrona no podría traerle nada bueno debido al lugar donde estaba. Pero también sabía que no se dejaría vencer fácilmente.

Los hechizos de ataque y defensa empezaron a volar por todas partes. Hermione pudo bloquear unos cuantos, devolver otros y lanzar más contra ellos, pero al no tener ella más apoyo que el de sí misma, no pudo evitar que algunos de esos hechizos le hiciesen daño y le produjesen nuevas heridas en otras zonas de su cuerpo ajenas a la cara. Cosa que ella agradeció, al menos su rostro no se desfiguraría más con nuevas heridas.

Los chicos siguieron atacando, además de lanzarle insultos de todo tipo, sobre todo los que tenían relación con su fealdad. Ella sentía cómo aquellas palabras dolían más que todos los hechizos que intentaba evitar, pero no pudo superarlos todos.

Conforme pasaban los segundos, sintió cómo iba perdiendo resistencia. Intentó subir los últimos peldaños que la llevarían a la cima de las escaleras y sobre suelo firme, pero entonces éstas decidieron cambiar de lugar y ella vio con impotencia cómo la dejaban en medio de la nada. Ya no podía subir ni bajar porque lo único que la rodeaba eran los metros de altura que la separaban del suelo. Ahora sí que se sentía más que encerrada y atrapada.

Los Slytherin aprovecharon esa nueva situación nada favorable que tenía ella, para acercarse más y seguir atacándola cada vez con más saña.

El objetivo estaba claro, dejarla inconsciente lo antes posible. Pues sabían que de esa manera ella no podría evitar caer rodando por los escalones y de ahí al vacío. Hermione sabía que sería una caída mortal.

Por desgracia, no conocía ningún hechizo que hiciese aparecer una red elástica que la mantuviese a salvo, como había visto en los acróbatas de circo cuando ella era pequeña.

Lo único que podía hacer era seguir defendiendo su seguridad y su vida todo lo que podía. Pensó en llamar a sus dos amigos aunque fuese a gritos, pero se dio cuenta que la distancia que la separaba de la Sala Común le impedía ser oída por ellos. Sólo pudo rogar interiormente porque ocurriese un milagro, ya que cada vez se sentía más y más débil.

Cuando vio una luz potente y brillante dirigirse hacia su cara no pudo más que intentar agacharse, lo consiguió pero entonces, un nuevo hechizo agresivo impactó de lleno en la parte superior de su cabeza, ella se mareó y perdió el equilibrio, sintiendo cómo rodaba escaleras abajo y caía al vacío. Entonces se desmayó, más su cuerpo nunca llegó a tocar el suelo, pues una burbuja protectora apareció de repente encerrándola en su interior y evitando así que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Al ver a Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom apuntarles hacia ellos con caras nada amigables, los cuatro Slytherin hicieron lo que tantas veces hizo Draco Malfoy cuando le invadía el pánico, salir corriendo.

En el momento en que las escaleras volvieron a colocarse donde debían, los tres Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw se apresuraron a usar sus magias para rescatar a Hermione, subir con ella las escaleras y dejarla tumbada en el sofá rojo de la Sala Común una vez que pasaron al interior.

Mientras esperaban que ella abriese los ojos, vieron a Harry Potter bajar las escaleras del dormitorio masculino con aspecto cansado pero más que despierto. Él no pudo evitar correr hacia allí en el momento en que vio el cabello castaño de Hermione colgar por fuera de uno de los brazos del amplio sofá rojo.

En el instante en que él se agachó para ver cómo estaba, los demás se apartaron. Menos Ron, que se quedó al lado de Harry y sin soltar la mano de Hermione que tenía agarrada.

- Fueron unos amigos de Draco. La atacaron estando sola. Nosotros veníamos de dar un paseo y escuchamos el ruido de los hechizos más algunos sonidos de dolor que hizo ella.

Corrimos todo lo posible subiendo cada peldaño que nos permitieron las escaleras, pero no pudimos llegar hasta ella a tiempo porque aún había un tramo de escaleras que no estaban a nuestro alcance. Hermione estaba en ese tramo.

Por lo que pudimos ver, estaba al límite de su aguante. De hecho, se desmayó después de recibir un potente hechizo en la cabeza. Suerte que fuimos lo bastante rápidos para hacer aparecer la burbuja que la cobijó y frenó su caía, si no…no quiero ni imaginarme lo que hubiese ocurrido.

- Estaría muerta.- Dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar a Hermione con angustia.- Tan muertos como estarán ellos en cuanto les ponga las manos encima.- Ahora su mirada cambió a la de odio profundo.

- No pienses en eso.- Dijo Luna acercándose a él.- Yo misma iré ahora a buscar a McGonagall para contarle lo ocurrido y que ella pueda castigarles como merecen.

- Dile de mi parte que los expulse o no respondo de mí.

- Lo haré, Harry.- Sin perder tiempo, la rubia salió de la Sala Común dispuesta a cumplir con su palabra.

Mientras tanto, los cuatro chicos que aún quedaban allí, se limitaron a ver cuándo reaccionaría Hermione.

Ellos podrían decir que llevaban mirándola una eternidad cuando en realidad sólo fueron minutos, pero en el instante en que ella abrió los ojos, los cuatro dejaron salir más de un suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?.- Preguntó Neville.

- Fatal.- Dijo ella llevándose una mano a la cabeza.- Tengo una jaqueca terrible, aunque no es lo único que me duele.

- ¿Dónde más?.- Quiso saber Dean.

- En todo el cuerpo.- Tras decir eso, volvió a desmayarse.

- Llevémosla a la enfermería.- Dijo Ron, intentando cogerla en brazos pero al ver la mirada que le dedicó su mejor amigo, desistió de su propósito.- Mejor llévala tú.- Finalizó apartándose lo suficiente para que él pudiese cargarla. Cosa que hizo sin perder un instante.

- Te acompañaremos.- Dijo Neville.

- No.- Contestó Harry de forma cortante.- Ya habéis hecho bastante. Os doy las gracias por cuidar de mi amiga pero no quiero que nadie me siga.

- Pero Harry.- Intentó terciar Dean.- Nosotros también somos amigos de Hermione. Queremos saber si está fuera de peligro.

- Ella habló. ¿Verdad?. Por lo tanto no corre peligro de muerte, aunque puede que eso cambie si sigo hablando con vosotros en vez de llevármela cuanto antes de aquí. Que es lo que más necesita ahora. Cuando sepa que todo está bien con ella, os lo diré.

Sin esperar otra respuesta por parte de ellos, él comenzó a caminar con ella en sus brazos. Neville quiso seguirle pero Ron se lo impidió haciéndole un gesto de negación con la cabeza. El moreno comprendió rápidamente, así como Dean, luego, los tres se fueron a dormir.

En cuanto Harry entró en la enfermería, dejó a Hermione en la primera cama que encontró a su alcance y se puso a contarle a la señora Pomfrey todo lo que sabía.

Ella no perdió tiempo en comenzar a atender a la castaña mientras escuchaba el relato. Cuando finalizó, le aplicó un sedante y entonces se retiró.

Diciéndole a Harry que ella estaba fuera de peligro y que sólo necesitaba reposo absoluto. Por segunda vez esa noche, Harry suspiró aliviado.

Antes de que la enfermera se fuese, preguntó si podía quedarse con su todavía mejor amiga. Poppy accedió, sabiendo lo muy importante que había sido siempre Hermione Granger para el salvador del mundo mágico.

Harry agarró una silla y la situó al lado de la cama de Hermione, tal y como había hecho la noche anterior. Necesitaba dormir, pero no quería hacerlo hasta haberla visto abrir los ojos. A pesar de que sabía que el sedante la haría dormir toda la noche de forma ininterrumpida, decidió luchar contra el sueño y el agotamiento, para mantenerse lo más despierto posible.

Conforme pasaban las horas, el cansancio se fue haciendo visible bajo sus ojos verdes. Los ojos le lloraban, pero él seguía despierto.

Un poco antes del amanecer, la vio moverse y pronunciar algo que él no logró entender, pero por la expresión de su cara, sabía que era algún tipo de quejido.

No tardó ni dos segundos en levantarse de la silla y correr en busca de la señora Pomfrey. La buena mujer salió en atuendo de dormir para ver qué le ocurría a Hermione.

Sin perder un instante comenzó el primer reconocimiento de la mañana. Una vez hubo terminado, comunicó su diagnóstico a Harry, que presentaba un aspecto terrible debido a la ausencia de descanso y la preocupación más que notable en su rostro varonil.

- No se preocupe señor Potter, no ha sido nada grave, sólo una simple bajada de tensión.

- Pero ella se quejó.

- Normal, por mucho que la haya curado aún le quedarán zonas doloridas. La magia que emplearon contra ella además de ser oscura era muy fuerte. Puede que la magia sea cuestión de energía, pero la que usaron fue como si en realidad le hubiesen dado una paliza física bestial. Recomiendo que pase todo el día aquí, así podré observarla mejor.

- Entonces me quedaré con ella.

- No, usted se irá ahora mismo a su habitación, se acostará y no se levantará hasta que haya descansado lo suficiente. Está usted agotado, Harry, eso no es bueno.

- Mi estado no es importante, el de Hermione sí.

- Hermione se preocupará si al abrir los ojos ve a su mejor amigo como un muerto viviente. Hágame caso y márchese a dormir. Le prometo que en cuanto ella despierte le enviaré un aviso.

- ¿Y no puedo descansar aquí?

- De acuerdo. Pero en una silla no. Túmbese en la cama de al lado. Como ve, todas están vacías.

- Si se despierta me avisará. ¿Verdad, señora Pomfrey?

- Le doy mi palabra señor Potter. Y ahora acuéstese por favor.

Poppy destapó la cama haciéndole una señal a Harry para que se tumbara de inmediato. Él no quiso hacerse de rogar.

Tenía que reconocerse así mismo que necesitaba dormir cuanto antes. Ya que sabía que Hermione estaba completamente bien, sentía una paz tan grande que supo que no le costaría nada dormirse en cuanto cerrase los ojos. Cosa que sucedió en seguida.

* * *

Después de las clases matutinas , tanto Ron, como Luna, Dean y Neville, entraron en la enfermería preguntando por Hermione y Harry.

La señora Pomfrey dijo que los dos estaban dormidos, así que sus amigos no quisieron molestarles, pero antes de irse quisieron asomarse para ver cómo estaban.

Pudieron ver que Harry estaba tan profundamente dormido como la propia Hermione, pero las señales que tenía bajo los ojos, aunque no tan notorias como hacía unas horas, denotaban la falta de sueño que había pasado la noche anterior.

Ron no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera, sabía perfectamente que él se había quedado la noche en vela vigilando el descanso de Hermione tal y como ella había hecho con él y el propio Harry en incontables ocasiones.

Una vez satisfecha su curiosidad, salieron de la enfermería sin hacer ni un solo ruido.

El día pasó con normalidad, salvo por el hecho de que cada cierto tiempo, Ron, Luna, Dean y Neville, se acercaban a la enfermería para ver si los dos Gryffindor estaban despiertos.

Cuando la señora Pomfrey les dijo que no y que les enviaría un aviso en el momento en que aquello sucediese, comprendieron que la tenían harta y procuraron no volver hasta recibir la tan ansiada nota.

* * *

Eran las 5 de la tarde cuando Hermione Granger abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco de la enfermería.

Cuando bajó su vista a la cama, supo dónde estaba. Salió de ella sin hacer movimientos bruscos y se puso en pie.

Quería hablar con la señora Pomfrey y decirle que se encontraba bien, pero entonces sintió que las piernas no le respondían y se vio así misma caer al suelo de forma brusca. Tuvo el reflejo suficiente de apoyar las manos en las patas de la silla para no caerse de boca, aunque no pudo evitar el quejido audible que soltó en cuanto su cuerpo tocó la superficie fría de piedra.

El estrépito de su caída alertó al durmiente Harry, que de inmediato abrió los ojos y miró hacia la cama de Hermione, encontrándosela vacía.

Él se levantó con rapidez y se dispuso a llamar a la Señora Pomfrey. Tras dar unos pocos pasos su pie chocó con "algo" que se quejó. Cuando bajó la vista y vio a su mejor amiga tumbada boca abajo, no tuvo otra reacción que agacharse, cogerla en brazos y volver a tumbarla en la cama.

- ¿Qué coño hacías en el suelo?.- Dijo sin querer ocultar su malhumor y preocupación. Hermione resopló con fastidio.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Harry.- Dijo ella con ironía.

- ¡Respóndeme, dime por qué estabas en el suelo!

- Porque me caí al intentar andar. No sabía que tenía el cuerpo dormido.

- ¿Y qué esperabas después del sedante que te administró la señora Pomfrey anoche?

- Yo no sabía que estaba sedada, de todas maneras quiero irme, me encuentro genial después de haber descansado. ¿Serías tan amable de llamarla y decirle que quiero marcharme?

- No pienso hacerlo.

- Entonces lo haré yo. ¡SEÑORA POMFREYY, SOY HERMIONE, ESTOY DESPIERTA, VENGA POR FAVOR!

La enfermera apareció de inmediato. Comenzando a reconocerla en cuanto Harry volvió la cara para dejarles privacidad.

- ¿Estoy bien, verdad?.- preguntó la castaña mirando la expresión bondadosa que siempre tenía Poppy en el rostro.

- Todo lo bien que se puede estar tras haber recibido multitud de magia oscura y dañina la noche anterior, señorita Granger.

- ¿Puedo irme?

- Yo preferiría que pasara la noche aquí. Quiero asegurarme de que se recupera bien.

- No quiero quedarme, señora Pomfrey, me siento estupendamente, salvo por tener el cuerpo dormido. Pero sé que es por el sedante, Harry me lo ha dicho.

- ¿Y le ha dicho también que es mejor que se quede aquí?

- No.- Contestó el moreno aún de espaldas a las dos mujeres.- De todas formas no me habría hecho caso. Se ha empeñado en irse y no parará hasta conseguirlo. Aunque no sé de qué me extraño, es la mujer más cabezota que he conocido en toda mi vida.

- Yo también te quiero Harry.

- Anda y vete al cuerno, Hermione. Encima que me preocupo por ti…

- Oh vamos, eres tú el único que ha empezado con los malos tonos. ¡Ahora no te quejes de que yo te conteste igual!

- Lo dicho Hermione, vete al cuerno.

- ¿A que es un encanto de hombre?.- Dijo la castaña con sarcasmo mirando a la enfermera, la cuál, no reaccionó como ella pensaba, porque Hermione podría asegurarle a quien fuera, que nunca hasta ese momento, había visto a la Señora Pomfrey riéndose a carcajada limpia. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse también, sobre todo al escuchar por boca de su mejor amigo, otra expresión que mostraba su claro fastidio.

- Mujeres, no hay quien las entienda.

Cuando las dos lograron tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para poder hablar con normalidad, Poppy comunicó a Hermione que en pocas horas recobraría la movilidad en las piernas pues el efecto del sedante se estaba pasando. La castaña esperó hasta comprobar que podía moverlas un poco, entonces se sentó en la cama, mirando tanto a la señora Pomfrey como a Harry, que aún seguía de espaldas a las dos.

- ¿Puedo irme ya o no?

- Sí, señorita Granger. Aunque le recomiendo que no haga esfuerzos innecesarios, y no estaría de más que estuviese acompañada el resto del día. Sólo por si acaso.

- No se preocupe señora Pomfrey, prometo no quitarle el ojo aunque ella no quiera.- Dijo Harry aún de malhumor. Hermione soltó un gruñido. La enfermera se rió por lo bajo.

- Señor Potter hágame un favor.

- ¿Cuál?

- Acérquese a su amiga.

Cuando Harry obedeció, se situó al lado de la enfermera, esperando sus indicaciones.

- Cójala en brazos y llévela a su dormitorio. Asegúrese de que descansa todo lo que necesite hasta que pueda andar por sí misma.

- De acuerdo.- Harry intentó agarrarla, pero Hermione se retiró. Ella pudo ver la mirada herida que mostraron sus ojos verdes.

- No necesito transporte.- Dijo ella mostrándole que aún seguía molesta con él.

- Sí lo necesita.- Dijo la señora Pomfrey, intentando mediar entre los dos.- Sobre todo porque sus piernas aún tardarán un tiempo en responder.

No sé por qué se han enfadado, pero le recomiendo, señorita Granger, que se trague el malhumor, el orgullo, y se deje ayudar por su mejor amigo. Después de todo, se ha quedado la noche en vela vigilando su descanso.

Al oír eso, la mirada airada de Hermione, se esfumó de repente.

- ¿En serio?.- cuestionó mirando más a Harry que a la enfermera.

- Sí.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Así que déjese ayudar por él, es lo mínimo que puede hacer para agradecerle su preocupación por usted. ¿No cree?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Seguidamente se acercó a Harry lo suficiente para que él pudiese agarrarla. En cuanto se vio así misma siendo izada por él, pasó sus manos por detrás de los hombros de él y luego las cruzó tras su cuello, agarrándose a él todo lo que podía para sostenerse mientras le ofrecía una cercanía a la que Harry no estaba acostumbrado. Al menos con ella.

Cuando Hermione apoyó la cara en uno de sus hombros, Harry tragó saliva de forma insonora. Ella escuchó claramente cómo los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban más de lo normal, aunque pensó que era debido a que aún estaba molesto con ella y no porque la cercanía de ella le estuviera poniendo nervioso, cosa que sí sucedía en realidad.

Una vez que Harry estuvo en pie, la señora Pomfrey le dijo que si todo iba bien, Hermione estaría recuperada completamente para la hora de la cena. Tras darle las gracias por todo, ambos desaparecieron de la enfermería, poniendo rumbo a la habitación de Hermione.

Harry caminaba sin prisa pero sin pausa, recorriendo cada pasillo, subiendo cada peldaño. Hermione no habló durante todo el camino, eso le extrañó a él, pero no podía culparla puesto que sabía que estaba enfadada con él.

Tenía que reconocerse así mismo que había sido brusco con ella, pero es que al verla tumbada en el suelo se había asustado mucho. Eso, unido al hecho de que se sentía culpable de que la atacaran, era lo que le tenía de mal humor.

Harry creía firmemente que si no la hubiera dejado sola cuando salió de la cabaña de Hagrid, a ella no le habría ocurrido nada aquella noche. Aunque también sabía que eso no era cierto, porque aquellos chicos la habían atacado después de su guardia y él no era prefecto para poder hacer guardia con ella.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación, Hermione pronunció el hechizo que hacía abrir la puerta y pasó al interior aún en los brazos de Harry.

Él la dejó suavemente en la cama, ella soltó su agarre cuando se vio tumbada bocarriba. Harry aún la miraba con seriedad antes de retirarse y decirle…

- Descansa, Hermione.

Ella supo entonces que ese "Descansa" era más una disculpa que un buen deseo. Cuando le vio llegar a la puerta y abrirla para salir al exterior, ella sólo tuvo algo que decir…

- Gracias Harry, gracias por cuidar de mí y también por preocuparte tanto como para quedarte despierto toda la noche.

- De nada.- Dijo él aún mirando a la puerta.

- ¿Aún estás enfadado?.- preguntó Hermione desde su cama. Por toda respuesta, Harry cerró la puerta sin dar un portazo pero dejando claro a Hermione que sí estaba molesto.

* * *

Ella pasó la tarde en su cama, leyendo algunos libros e intentando mover las piernas, aunque sin conseguirlo demasiado.

Hermione se sentía frustrada, pero conforme fue pasando la tarde, se fue percatando de que sus piernas ya respondían mejor, así que cuando llegó la hora de la cena, decidió levantarse e intentar caminar un poco por la habitación. Ella vio que lo consiguió. Se puso tan contenta que hasta tuvo ganas de saltar, pero no quiso tentar a la mala suerte.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, se vio rodeada por Ron, Luna, Neville y Dean, que le preguntaron cómo se encontraba mientras la agarraban de un brazo y tiraban de ella con suavidad para sentarla con ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Nada más sentarse, ellos comenzaron a servirle de todo lo que sabían, le encantaba a "la heroína del mundo mágico". Hermione no consideraba necesaria tanta atención, pero en su fuero interno agradeció aquellas muestras de cariño y mimo hacia ella.

La única persona que se limitó a comer y no a otra cosa, fue Harry. Hermione sabía que aún estaba molesto, pero no sabía por qué, ya que no creía que todo se debiese a un enfado por haberla visto en el suelo de la enfermería.

Después de cenar, ella hizo su guardia. Por fortuna, fue una guardia normal, sobre todo porque durante la cena, al igual que la noche anterior, McGonagall comunicó la expulsión de los cuatro chicos que la habían atacado, aunque Minerva fue lo suficientemente prudente como para no decir que Hermione fue la víctima.

Ella se sentía agradecida, pues no tenía ninguna gana de responder las posibles preguntas que le haría la gente.

Era medianoche cuando ella terminó su guardia. Lo normal habría sido irse a dormir, pero no tenía sueño después de todo lo que había dormido durante su estancia en la enfermería.

Decidió que se iría a la Sala Común de Gryffindor para sentarse un rato y relajarse un poco en aquel cómodo sofá rojo. Aunque no había sido la única persona en pensar eso, porque su mejor amigo, despierto también y sin poder conciliar el sueño como ya le ocurría casi a diario, había decidido también, irse al sofá.

Así que cuando Hermione llegó al tan ansiado lugar, él ya estaba allí. Ella no se sorprendió al verle, sólo se limitó a sentarse a su lado. Harry se puso tenso en cuanto la tuvo cerca de él. Ella lo notó.

- ¿Todavía estás enfadado conmigo?.- Preguntó ella acercándose al fuego y añadiendo más leña.

- No.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás tan serio?.- Quiso saber mirándole ahora a los ojos mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo junto a él.

- Por nada que te interese.

- Harry por favor…dime qué te ocurre.

- Nada.

- Mientes.

- Sí, pero no es asunto tuyo.

- Sí lo es, todo lo que a ti te ocurre, es asunto mío. Siempre ha sido así, y tú lo sabes.

- Lo único que yo sé, es que ahora no me apetece verte. Así que me voy.

- ¿Por qué, he dicho o hecho algo que te ha sentado mal?

- No, es sólo…que me pongo enfermo con sólo verte.- Sin decir nada más, él se puso en pie y se dirigió a las escaleras que le conducirían al dormitorio de los chicos, pero cuando oyó los sollozos y el llanto audible que tenía ahora Hermione, supo que lo que había dicho, la había afectado de forma considerable.

Internamente, se llamó estúpido un montón de veces. Pues sólo él sabía lo muy acomplejada que se sentía ella por las cicatrices de su cara. Y sabía también, que al haberle dicho que se ponía enfermo con sólo verla, había sido lo suficientemente dañino para Hermione, como para hacerla llorar.

Pero ella no sabía que él no lo había dicho por eso, sino porque se sentía mal al mirarla y pensar que todo aquello le había ocurrido a ella por haberla dejado sola. Aunque eso él no se lo había dicho, y ella había interpretado sus palabras como que le repugnaba su aspecto.

Harry sabía que sólo de él dependía arreglar aquella situación, sólo rogaba porque fuese para bien. Pues verla llorar por su culpa no era algo que le gustase en absoluto.

Con rapidez, regresó al sofá, sentándose junto a ella e intentando abrazarla, pero entonces Hermione se apartó de él y se puso en pie. Él tuvo que tragar saliva cuando vio la mirada que ella le dedicó, y en su fuero interno sabía que se la merecía con creces.

- No te acerques a mí, Harry Potter. Ni siquiera lo intentes. A partir de hoy, no quiero verte ni a un metro de mí.

No te quiero cerca, ni quiero que me hables o incluso que me pidas un poco de tinta. Tú y yo, no tenemos nada de que hablar. Tú y yo…hemos terminado. Como amigos, conocidos, o cualquier otra cosa.

- No…No lo dirás en serio.- Pronunció con el estómago encogido.

- ¿Ves algún signo de humor en mi cara?

- No.

- Entonces está claro que hablo muy en serio. No quiero verte más, Harry, y tampoco tener nada que ver contigo. Tú ya no eres mi amigo.

- Hermione no…

- Hermione sí. Porque confieso que me habría esperado esas palabras de cualquier otra persona que no fueses tú.

Pero tú…tú…has osado darme donde más me duele, Harry. ¿No lo entiendes?. Me has roto el corazón, y también el amor propio. ¿Y aún dudas de que no hablo en serio?. Por supuesto que sí lo hago.

- Yo no quería…no pretendía…

- Ahórratelo, tus disculpas no funcionarán conmigo, esta vez no.

Creía que la única persona de nosotros tres que tenía poca sensibilidad era Ron, pero ahora veo que me equivoqué.

Tú le superas con creces. Eres un…un…¡ UN GILIPOLLAS SUPREMO, ESO ES LO QUE ERES. ME HAS DICHO LO ÚNICO QUE NO SOPORTO ESCUCHAR. Y LO HAS HECHO AÚN SABIENDO LO MUCHO QUE ESO ME AFECTA!. ¿Y TÚ TE LLAMAS AMIGO MÍO?.

¡SÓLO ERES IGUAL DE MEZQUINO E INSENSIBLE QUE ESOS SLYTHERIN QUE ME ATACARON ANOCHE. PERO SABES QUÉ, YO NO TENGO POR QUÉ AGUANTAR ESTO, ASÍ QUE ME VOY Y ESPERO NO VERTE MÁS EN LO QUE ME QUEDA DE CURSO!

Cuando ella terminó su discurso, Harry estaba tan encogido como una tortuga. Completamente impactado con todo lo que había oído, no fue capaz de detenerla cuando ella salió hecha un mar de lágrimas, fuera del retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Durante unos minutos, lo único de lo que se sintió capaz, fue de sopesar todas y cada una de las palabras que le había gritado ella mientras él veía caer sus lágrimas una y otra vez. En el instante en que comprendió la sentencia de aquellas frases, Harry supo que la perdería para siempre si no hacía algo por remediarlo. Así que se levantó y se fue en busca de Hermione antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

La encontró a medio camino de su habitación. Él la llamó, pero ella le ignoró, echando a correr para llegar lo antes posible al lugar que ella consideraba su santuario particular.

En el momento en que ella abrió la puerta, él usó la magia para evitar que la cerrara y poder así entrar en su habitación. Cosa que hizo sin perder tiempo. Él usó otro hechizo para cerrar la puerta y luego miró a Hermione.

Él no se esperaba la reacción que tuvo ella, y antes de que pudiese evitarlo, se encontró recibiendo un montón de empujones que sólo le hacían retroceder hasta tenerlo pegado a una de las paredes.

Con el rostro de Hermione a milímetros del suyo propio, Harry no pudo evitar volver a tragar saliva de forma silenciosa mientras sentía toda la ira que había tras aquellos ojos chocolates que tenía ella y que tanto le habían gustado a él siempre.

La voz de Hermione salió tan cortante como un potente cuchillo.

- Me das asco, Harry. Nunca hasta esta noche me lo habías dado, pero ahora me lo das. Eres un asqueroso y te quiero ver fuera de mi vista y mi habitación antes de que pierda del todo la cabeza y te haga algo tan horrible como lo que le hice a Lucius en la batalla.

- No me iré, Hermione.- Fue todo lo que se creyó capaz de decir antes de que ella colocase su varita en la garganta de él.

- Sí que te irás. Porque si no lo haces por voluntad propia, lo harás por culpa de mi magia. Sabes muy bien que no bromeo, Harry.

- Lo sé, pero no voy a irme porque tú me lo ordenes, prefiero quedarme.

- Y por qué querrías quedarte si te pones enfermo con sólo verme.

- Eso no es verdad.

Ella apretó más la varita contra su garganta.

- ¡Tú lo dijiste!.- Sus lágrimas volvieron a caer por su rostro.- ¡Lo dijiste claramente. Y sabes qué, de todas las personas que existen en este castillo, tú eres la única que nunca imaginé diciéndome algo así. Te creía mi mejor amigo, alguien que me aceptaba tal y como soy, pero ahora me has demostrado que sólo eres como todas las demás personas que me han despreciado siempre. Así que no quiero verte. Vete Harry. VETE!

Él recibió otro empujón que le impulsó fuera de la pared y más hacia la puerta, Harry creyó que ella le pegaría, porque vio la mano de ella dirigirse a su mejilla, pero antes de hacerlo, Hermione se detuvo y se desplomó en el suelo. Cayendo de rodillas sin dejar de llorar de manera angustiosa. Harry sintió que se le partía el alma en miles de pedazos.

Con lentitud, casi con miedo, él se agachó a su lado y la encerró en un poderoso abrazo. Ella forcejeó por liberarse pero él afianzó más su agarre sobre ella.

- Lo siento.- Dijo él con voz más que afectada.- Siento mucho haberte hecho daño. Yo no quería hacerlo, Hermione. De verdad que no.

Cuando te dije aquello no me refería a tu aspecto sino a que me siento mal cuando te veo porque pienso que aquellos chicos te hicieron daño por no estar yo contigo.

Si no te hubiese dejado sola cuando salimos de la cabaña de Hagrid, tal vez podría haberte vigilado en tu guardia y quizás ellos no te hubiesen atacado. Pero la realidad es que no estuve allí para protegerte como debía, y por eso ellos intentaron matarte. Todo esto es culpa mía. Perdóname.

Al escuchar sus palabras, ella se relajó. Él lo notó, pero no sabía si aún estaba enfadada con él. Hermione decidió calmarse un poco antes de responderle.

- No necesito perdonarte. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que me ocurrió.

- Sí la tengo.

- No es verdad. Además, Harry, tú no puedes protegerme de todos mis enemigos. Ni siquiera yo sé cuántos tengo.

- Al menos puedo intentarlo.

- No.

- Sí Hermione, si me quedo siempre contigo, si no te dejo sola, si estoy siempre a tu lado…nadie volverá a hacerte daño. Ya lo verás.

- Harry, si haces eso, parecerá una cosa que no es y la gente empezará a hablar sobre nosotros.

- Me da igual.

- No te la da. Tú sabes perfectamente que detestas que los demás hablen de tu vida diciendo cosas que no son verdad.

- Lo único que yo sé, es que no quiero que te pase nada malo y si puedo hacer algo por evitarlo, entonces lo haré.

- Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sin tu ayuda.

- Eso también lo sé. Pero a mí me gusta ayudarte, al igual que tú me has ayudado siempre.

- Ya no lo haré, no me necesitas.

- Sí que te necesito.

- No es verdad. Venciste a Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, y ellos eran los únicos que te creaban problemas en los que tanto Ron como yo te éramos necesarios.

Pero ahora ellos ya no existen, por lo tanto puedes vivir tu vida como te de la real gana sin temor al qué pasará mañana.

Además, los pocos problemas que te pueden surgir con el curso no son tan graves como para necesitar de mi ayuda. Hace mucho tiempo que aprendiste a valerte por ti mismo en lo que se refiere a la magia.

- Pero tú no sólo me eres necesaria con la magia, Hermione.

- Ya, también te hacía falta para darte consejo con las chicas, pero tampoco me necesitas para eso, porque tú mismo le dejaste bien claro a Ginny que no querías volver con ella y yo no tuve nada que ver con eso. Fue algo que decidiste por ti mismo, Harry. Así que cuando te digo que no soy necesaria, es porque sé que tengo razón.

- No la tienes.

- ¿Ah no, y eso por qué?

Él aflojó su agarre sobre ella y ella pudo entonces apartarse lo suficiente como para encararle. Hermione vio que él la miraba con seriedad absoluta, incluso con miedo y hasta angustia. Ella no sabía qué podía estar pasando por su cabeza en aquel momento pero estaba decidida a escuchar cualquier cosa que él quisiera decirle.

- Puede que antes, me fueses útil en todas las cosas que tú has nombrado, porque es verdad.

Y puede también que ya no me seas necesaria en esas cosas porque ahora soy capaz de afrontarlas solo, pero hay otras muchas cosas en las que sí necesito no sólo tu ayuda sino además el apoyo que me has mostrado desde que nos hicimos amigos. Aunque sí hay una cosa, una sobre todas las demás, en la que me eres más que necesaria.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Mi felicidad.

- ¿Perdona?

- Te necesito para ser feliz, Hermione. Siempre ha sido así, pero ahora se ha vuelto más intenso que antes.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ya no te veo sólo como mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Intentas decirme que te gusto como una chica?

- No. Intento decirte que me gustas como la mujer que podría estar conmigo hasta el día de mi muerte.

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry vio a Hermione sin ser capaz de responder.

Él no sabía si eso era una buena señal o una mala, pero esperaba que fuese buena, porque la mirada que tenía Hermione mientras le miraba, no podía considerarse como algo negativo.

Ella usó sus dos manos para agarrar la cara de Harry, luego acercó su rostro al de él todo lo que pudo hasta poder mirarle a los ojos sin riesgo a malinterpretar lo que allí veía. En los ojos de Harry había nerviosismo, miedo, inseguridad y también angustia, pero Hermione también vio algo que sólo le había visto las pocas veces en que él miró a Sirius cuando aún estaba vivo.

Ella vio amor en aquellos ojos verdes, un amor profundo y real. Tan real como sólo ella había soñado recibir de algún chico que decidiese fijarse en ella. Pero aquél chico no era uno cualquiera, sino su mejor amigo además de ser el hombre más admirable para la opinión de ella.

Antes de darle una respuesta, se quedó a milímetros de su rostro un poco más, hasta cerciorarse de que todo lo que había visto aún seguía ahí. Entonces y sólo entonces, ella habló. Usando un tono tan serio como el que había empleado anteriormente aunque ahora sin rastro de ira.

- Así que te gusto.- Dijo ella sin soltarle la cara.

- No. Es mucho más que eso.- Contestó él aún a milímetros de su rostro.

- ¿Y has esperado hasta ahora, para decírmelo?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no sabía si lo que sentía era real. Pensé que estaba confundiendo las cosas pero ayer por la tarde, cuando estábamos con Hagrid, me di cuenta que todo lo que sentía era verdad. Y cuando él te preguntó qué me dirías para rechazarme con amabilidad, tú diste una respuesta que no me gustó escuchar, por eso me fui.

- Aún así, Harry, no tenías por qué haberte marchado.

- Es que no quería verte, Hermione. Me hacía daño verte sabiendo que tú no me correspondías.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que no lo hago?- Ella le soltó, y él se quedó mirándola con una expresión más que asombrada en el rostro. Eso hizo reír un poco a Hermione.

- Tú…tú…quieres decir que yo te…yo te…¿Yo te gusto?.- Logró preguntar una vez que dejó de tartamudear preso del nerviosismo que sentía.

- No Harry, no me gustas. Me encantas, que es distinto. Puedo decirte que siempre te encontré atractivo, pero de unos años aquí…lo que sentía por ti se ha convertido es mucho más que una mera atracción. Lo que pasa es que no te dije nada porque siempre pensé que tú no te fijarías en mí de esa manera.

Principalmente porque cuando empezaste a fijarte en las chicas, lo hiciste en dos que no tenían nada que ver conmigo, ni en aspecto físico y mucho menos en personalidad. Así que hice lo que he hecho siempre. Guardarme lo que sentía por ti y actuar como tu mejor amiga.

- Y…has estado…ocultando lo que sentías…¿Mucho tiempo?

- Desde cuarto para ser exacta.

- Quiere eso decir…que tú llevas…¿Dos años y medio…colada por mí?

- No, colada no. Enamorada sería una palabra mejor. Es la única que concuerda con todo lo que siento por ti.

- Por eso…¿Peleaste en la batalla como lo hiciste?

- Por eso y porque quería darle una buena lección a todos aquellos Mortífagos. Principalmente a Lucius, siempre me cayó peor que su hijo. ¿Vas a preguntarme algo más?

- No. ¿Por qué?

- Porque si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que me dieras un beso, o un millón, la verdad es que me da igual.

Lo que sí te digo es que si tú no haces algo para besarme, seré yo la que te besará a ti. Aunque no creo que eso te cause un trauma. ¿Verdad?- Ella sonrió guiñándole un ojo, él no pudo más que reírse un poco liberando la tensión que había estado acumulando antes.

Cuando Hermione consideró que había pasado un tiempo prudencial, y viendo también que él seguía contemplándola sin hacer nada, decidió que lo mejor sería cumplir lo que le había dicho.

Así que se acercó hasta el rostro de Harry, ladeó la cara un poco para no chocar con su nariz, y le besó en los labios.

Lenta y suavemente, como si él fuese una porcelana a punto de romperse.

Ella pensó que él no respondería a sus besos, pues en un principio se quedó quieto, pero cuando ella estaba a punto de retirarse, sintió que él no sólo le correspondía, sino que la besaba con más ganas de las que había puesto ella. Hermione decidió entonces mandar la inseguridad y la timidez al olvido, limitándose a responder aquellos besos con la misma energía que estaba poniendo Harry.

Cualquiera que les hubiera visto podría decir, que en aquella habitación, comenzó una batalla labial como pocas se habían visto en dos adolescentes de Hogwarts.

Harry podría decir que Hermione no era tan hábil como él a la hora de besar, pero sabía perfectamente a qué se debía su torpeza. Y se sintió más que feliz de ser él el primer chico que la besaba en los labios y también el primero al que ella dejaba besarla.

Hermione podía jurarse así misma, que cuando le dijo a Ron estando en quinto, que Cho no había llorado porque Harry la hubiera besado mal, lo dijo sin saber cómo besaba él y lo dijo más que nada para demostrarle a Ron que confiaba ciegamente en Harry. Pero ahora podría volver a decirle a Ron o a cualquier otra persona que lo cuestionara, que Harry no sólo besaba bien sino que parecía que había nacido con ese don.

Ella sintió cómo él la impulsaba hacia abajo, y de repente se vio así misma en el suelo con Harry aún besándola.

Él estaba encima de ella y ella podría decir que no le importaba en lo absoluto. Cuando él empezó a acariciarla, ella no pudo evitar empezar a suspirar de forma audible y cuando él intensificó los besos, Hermione supo que aquellos suspiros estaban afectando a Harry mucho más que si hubiese ganado la copa de Quidditch.

Hermione decidió participar en aquellas caricias. No tenía ni idea de dónde o cómo debía tocar, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Quería ver si también ella era capaz de arrancarle a Harry más de un suspiro, y cuando empezó a mover sus manos para quitarle la túnica, él la detuvo.

Ella le miró como si hubiese hecho algo mal, pero entonces Harry negó con la cabeza y terminó de quitarse la túnica, tirándola al suelo sin preocuparse de dónde caía o cómo quedaba. Cuando él miró la túnica de ella, Hermione entendió que le estaba pidiendo permiso de forma silenciosa para quitársela. Así que decidió hacerlo ella antes de que él lo intentara.

Cuando quedó como él, miró a Harry esperando su reacción, pero él no hizo nada que no fuese mirarla intensamente. Entonces le vio acercarse de nuevo a su rostro, y supo que iba a besarla otra vez, así que se preparó para recibirle y devolverle todos los besos que él quisiera darle además de darle ella otros tantos.

No tardó nada en estar de nuevo tumbada en el suelo con Harry encima de ella. Pero ella no estaba cómoda allí. Principalmente porque el suelo, además de frío, estaba durísimo. Así que ella se apartó y se incorporó lo suficiente hasta quedar sentada. Él la imitó.

- ¿He hecho algo mal, Hermione?

- No, al contrario. Todo lo que has hecho ha estado muy bien. Es sólo que no estoy cómoda aquí.

- ¿Dónde quieres ir?

- A mi cama. ¿Te importa?

Él tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. Ella se rió un poco por lo bajo. Una vez que los dos estuvieron de pie, caminaron hasta el destino elegido y se sentaron allí.

Durante unos leves segundos, se limitaron a mirarse sin decir nada. Entonces fue Hermione quien decidió romper el silencio.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo muy personal, Harry?

- Sí.

- Sé que Ginny y tú os besabais de vez en cuando pero…¿Qué más cosas hicisteis?

- Ah. ¿Te refieres en la intimidad, cuando estábamos solos?

- Sí.

- Pues…no mucho. Principalmente porque no solíamos estar solos a menudo pero también porque yo no sabía lo que hacer.

- Pero ella sí sabía. Había salido con otros chicos antes, seguro que te lo habría explicado o como mínimo, demostrado.

- Bueno…ella me enseñó a dar besos y otras cosas, pero nunca lo hicimos en su cama.

Aunque recuerdo una vez que me llevó a su habitación, fue poco después de empezar séptimo. Ella quiso hablar conmigo para saber si volvíamos a salir juntos, entonces me besó y quiso tumbarme, pero yo no la dejé. Cuando me besó otra vez permití que me tumbara pero entonces intentó…

- ¿Qué intentó exactamente?

Harry miró sus ropas y luego a la cama, ella comprendió enseguida lo que él intentaba decirle.

- Así que quiso desvestirte y acostarse contigo. ¿Que fue lo que falló?

- Que yo no quise. Principalmente porque me asusté. Ella parecía algo…agresiva. No sé, como si intentara a través de todo aquello demostrarme algo, aunque no sé qué sería.

- Quizás Ginny quería demostrarte que el sexo no es algo malo. Puede que ella sólo intentase usar aquello para hacerte saber que te quería de verdad. Ella siempre me ha dicho que te quiere como no ha querido a ningún otro chico.

- Y si eso es cierto…¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?

- ¿Perdona?

- Si Ginny me quería tanto como tú dices…¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?

- No lo sé, Harry. Yo pensé que sí lo habría hecho.

- Pues no. Lo único que hizo fue enfadarse conmigo el día que rompí con ella para protegerla de Voldemort. Y un tiempo después de vencerle, intenta desnudarme a la fuerza. Yo no seré un experto en amor, Hermione, pero no creo que todo eso sea una muestra de amor verdadero.

- No, Harry, no lo es. Cuando quieres a alguien de verdad, le respetas por encima de todo.

- ¿Cómo tú a mí?

- Sí.

- ¿Entonces tú me quieres de verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo mi padre quería a mi madre o mi madre a mí?

- Sí. Aunque tienes que entender, que lo que yo siento por ti no es amor de madre a hijo.

- Ya. Pero a veces eres más mi madre que otra cosa.

Ella se rió un poco.

- Es verdad, sobre todo cuando te riño por algo. Supongo que debería disculparme por eso.

- Ni se te ocurra. Eres la única persona de todo el castillo que se preocupa lo suficiente por mí como para llamarme la atención cuando me lo merezco. Así que no me pidas perdón por eso porque si lo haces me enfadaré contigo.

- No lo hagas. Sabes perfectamente que no soporto que te enfades conmigo. Que otra persona no me hable puedo aguantarlo, pero que lo hagas tú me duele horrores.

- A mí también me pasa eso contigo.

- Ya lo sé.- Ella le dio un beso suave en los labios y volvió a retirarse para seguir hablando.- Entonces…el asunto de Ginny terminó porque ella quiso acostarse contigo y tú no quisiste.

- No, Hermione, lo nuestro terminó porque ella dejó de gustarme. Pero desde luego, el que intentase hacerme algo que yo no quería, fue determinante para que dejase de gustarme de todas todas.

- Pero si tú mismo dijiste que os besasteis…

- No, yo dije que ella me besó, no que la besara yo.

- Bueno pero eso no debió molestarte porque si no la habrías apartado. ¿Verdad?

- Sí pero no la aparté porque…en fin, sus besos me gustaban.

- Oh…

- ¡Pero eso no cambió el no querer volver con ella!. Además, por aquel entonces ya empezaba a sentir cosas raras cuando estaba contigo así que…

- Preferiste aclararte antes de cualquier otra cosa.

- Sí. Lo único que quiero que sepas de Ginny y yo, es que disfruté mucho a su lado el curso pasado, pero al empezar éste ya no quería estar con ella como antes y luego cuando me llevó a su habitación y quiso desnudarme, por poco me crea un trauma. Yo no quería acostarme con ella. Y el hecho de que ella insistiera y siguiera intentándolo sólo hizo que la viera como una especie de monstruo. ¿Me comprendes?

- Sí Harry, perfectamente.

- Es algo que me ha pasado siempre, Hermione. No soporto que me obliguen a algo que no quiero. Que lo soportase de mis tíos y primo, vale, porque hasta que no fui más mayor y pude enfrentarme a ellos, sabía que no tenía otra opción que aguantar allí. Pero te aseguro que al menos en Hogwarts, no consentiré que nadie vuelva a abusar de mí de ninguna forma.

- Yo tampoco lo consentiré, Harry.

- Ya lo sé.- Él la miró sonriente y ella aceptó con gusto el beso que él le regaló antes de retirarse para decirle algo más.- Creo que eres la primera persona que me ha defendido siempre sin importar qué y tampoco las circunstancias. Supongo que por eso eres tan especial para mí, Hermione.

- Tú también eres muy especial para mí, Harry. ¿Puedo preguntarte más cosas?

- Por supuesto. Todas las que quieras.

- Ahora tú y yo estamos en mi cama. Aunque sólo estemos sentados en ella… ¿Te sientes incómodo como cuando estabas con Ginny?

- No.

- Bien, porque aún no ha pasado nada y no tiene que pasar si uno de los dos, no quiere. Confieso que no me costaría ningún trabajo acostarme contigo a pesar de que parezca muy repentino. Pero quiero que tengas clara una cosa.

- Cuál.

- Hagamos el amor o no, eso no va a influir en lo que siento por ti.

Yo te amo, te amo de verdad. Y te aseguro que seguiría amándote aunque estuvieses ciego o no fueses capaz de mover las piernas.

Me da igual si tenemos o no sexo en nuestra vida amorosa, porque igualmente te seguiré queriendo con toda mi alma. ¿Y sabes otra cosa?

Él movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sintiéndose incapaz de decir no con palabras.

- Me alegra de que no dierais ese paso, porque si algún día decides darlo conmigo, me sentiré más que feliz al saber que seré la primera para ti. Aunque también espero no ser sólo la primera sino también la última. ¿Me comprendes?

Él usó la cabeza otra vez para decir sí.

- Ahora debes decirme, qué es lo que quieres hacer.

- No…No lo sé, Hermione.- Contestó una vez que se sintió capaz de pronunciar algo.- A mí me gusta besarte y todo eso pero…si voy más allá contigo no sé si seré capaz de hacerlo bien.

- Y eso qué importancia tiene, Harry. Esto no es una competición donde debamos quedar los primeros. El sexo sólo es una muestra más, del amor entre una pareja. Aunque debo decir que es una mucho más profunda que los besos o las caricias.

Según me lo contaron a mí en su día, es la forma más bonita de demostrarle a tu pareja lo mucho que la quieres y lo mucho que te gusta estar con ella. Pero repito lo que te dije antes, no es necesario hacer nada que no queramos.

Lo que quiero que entiendas, es que esto ha de hacerse de mutuo consentimiento y si tú no estás seguro, dímelo.

- Yo no sé qué decir, Hermione. Estoy un poco…abrumado por todo lo que me has dicho.

- Lo hice para que entendieras mi postura.

- La entiendo. Es sólo que yo…no sé cuál es la mía.

- ¿Nunca te has planteado el tema del sexo?

- No, porque no lo he necesitado en mi vida.

Hermione entendió por qué le había dicho eso, ya que ella sabía que Harry no había tenido la vida muggle o mágica normal de cualquier otro chico.

Por lo tanto, era más que normal también el que él dijese que no necesitaba sexo en su vida puesto que lo que más valoraba él no tenía nada que ver con eso pero sí mucho que ver con la amistad y el compañerismo que siempre le mostraban tanto Ron como ella. Sintiendo en su interior, qué es lo que debía decirle, ella volvió a hablarle.

- ¿Confías en mí, Harry?

- Como nunca confié en nadie.

- Entonces túmbate, por favor.

- Pero Hermione…

- Tranquilo. Yo no soy Ginny y por lo tanto no voy a comportarme como ella. Ni siquiera voy a intentar quitarte la ropa, sólo quiero que te tumbes.

- Está bien.

En el momento en que estuvo como ella pidió, Hermione se puso encima de él y comenzó a besarle.

Harry correspondió sin perder un segundo, atreviéndose además a abrazar su espalda por dentro del jersey y la camisa escolar.

Ella se lo agradeció intensificando los besos que le daba además de comenzar a acariciarle también por debajo de la ropa. Aunque ella lo hacía en su pecho.

Harry comenzó a gemir, también a suspirar, sobre todo cada vez que Hermione usaba los labios para atacar su cuello o cuando movía las manos por su pecho y espalda baja. Cuando ella decidió meter la mano por dentro del pantalón y tocarle el trasero, él no sólo gimió sino que se apartó de repente, haciendo que ella también se apartase.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?.- dijo él de forma acusatoria.

- Creí que te gustaría.

- Dijiste que no actuarías como Ginny.

- No sabía que ella te hubiese tocado ahí. Tú sólo dijiste que te tumbó.

- Sí bueno, pero me tocó donde pudo antes de apartarla yo.

- Si me lo hubieras dicho, yo no lo habría hecho. Lo último que pretendo es hacerte sentir incómodo.

- Contigo no me siento incómodo. Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

- Entiendo. Entonces lo mejor será que nos lo tomemos con calma. Supongo que te he presionado demasiado. Te pido perdón por eso.

- No hace falta.

- Sí Harry, por supuesto que sí. Después de todo lo que me has dicho antes, debí tener en cuenta que el hecho de tumbarte y tocarte no te gustaría. Yo creí que quizás conmigo…sería diferente. Pero entiendo por qué has reaccionado así, por eso me disculpo.

- No digas tonterías, Hermione.

- No son tonterías Harry, sino la realidad.

- Mi reacción no tiene nada que ver contigo. ¿Vale?. Simplemente me he asustado. Sé perfectamente que tú no eres Ginny, y la verdad es que no quiero que lo seas. Y sé, que cuando me tocaste de aquella manera lo hiciste con cariño, así que no me ha molestado. Es sólo que no me lo esperaba.

- Bueno…yo tampoco lo tenía planeado, se me ocurrió de repente. Sólo intentaba complacerte…

- Y lo has hecho, Hermione, créeme.

- ¿Entonces por qué te asustaste?

- Porque no pude evitar recordar a Ginny y aquella expresión tan…rara que vi en su rostro. Era como tétrica o qué se yo, pero no me gustó.

- Oh.

- Aunque tú no tienes su expresión. Ni antes ni tampoco ahora.

- No claro, ahora estoy horrible.

- Hermione…después de todo el rato que llevamos besándonos…¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?. Si de verdad te viese tan poco atractiva no te habría dado ni un solo beso y mucho menos te habría dicho lo mucho que me gustas.

- Ya pero…

- ¡Deja ya de pensar así sobre ti misma . A mí no me pareces horrible, eres la chica más guapa que he conocido jamás!

- ¿De verdad lo piensas, no te importan mis cicatrices, Harry?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!. Lo que sí me importa fue por qué te las hicieron. No debiste exponerte tanto sólo por protegerme.

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera, dejar que te matasen en mis narices?.

¡No, gracias. Tu vida es mucho más importante que la mía, entiendes, y sólo por eso yo haré lo imposible por protegerte. Aunque eso signifique que me desfiguren el rostro por el resto de mi vida. Maldita sea Harry Potter, cuando entenderás que todo lo que he hecho siempre por ti, ha sido por amor. Incluso cuando te toqué el trasero lo fue!

- Sí que lo entiendo, Hermione. Claro que sí. Por favor, no llores. No me gusta verte llorar…

- Es que…¡Es que…

- Ven aquí.- Él abrió sus brazos y ella se cobijó en ellos, sintiendo cómo daba algunos besos a su frente y cabello castaño.- Cálmate… no pasa nada…

- Sí pasa. Soy una estúpida.

- No es cierto.

- Sí porque te he hecho recordar lo de Ginny. No debí hacerlo, no debí…

- Tú no lo sabías, no te di todos los detalles. No te sientas mal por eso. Es mi culpa.

- Tú no eres culpable de nada, Harry. Sólo de ser el hombre más bueno y estupendo que he conocido jamás.

- Y tú para mí eres la mejor mujer que existe.

- Pero te has asustado por mi culpa…

- Ya se me ha pasado.

- Prometo no volver a intentar nada como lo de antes. Al menos durante un tiempo.

- Ah no, de eso nada. Por supuesto que vas a intentarlo.

- Pero Harry…a ti te da miedo que te toque en sitios íntimos.

- Dejará de darme si eres tú quien lo hace.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que lo repita?

- Por supuesto. Y cuando me sienta con la confianza suficiente, incluso te pediré que me quites la ropa.

- Pues no pienso quitártela a menos que tú me la quites a mí.

- Trato hecho.- Dijo él con una sonrisa al verla más calmada ahora.

- Creo que deberíamos dormir algo. Son más de las dos…

- Está bien. Buenas noches, Hermione. Nos veremos en el desayuno.- Él intentó levantarse de la cama, pero ella le detuvo.

- Ni se te ocurra dejarme sola ahora.

- Es que tengo que irme al dormitorio de los chicos…

- ¿Quién lo dice?

- Las normas, y sé que a ti te gusta cumplirlas.

- Eso es verdad. Pero yo no te he pedido que te vayas. Creo que lo que dije fue que deberíamos dormir algo. Ese deberíamos, Harry, incluye el plural. Por lo tanto, doy por hecho que tú dormirás conmigo. A no ser que no quieras, entonces te dejaré marchar.

- ¿Tú quieres que yo duerma contigo?

- Sí.

- ¿En tu cama?

- No, en una palmera. ¡Pues claro que en mi cama!

- Ah, vale. Entonces me quedo.

- No Harry, no te quedes porque yo quiera. Quédate porque es lo que quieres tú.

- Hermione, quiero quedarme. ¿De acuerdo?

- Entonces ponte cómodo y túmbate. Yo pienso hacerlo en cuanto me quite la ropa.

- ¿Toda?.- Él la miró con una cara de aprehensión tal, que Hermione no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

- No, hombre, toda no. Me dejaré puesta la interior.

- Ah, bueno. ¿Es que no usas pijama?.- Preguntó de espaldas a ella mientras tanto el uno como el otro comenzaba a desvestirse y escuchar cómo caían las prendas y los accesorios que se iban quitando.

- Sí, pero como tú no tienes el tuyo aquí, doy por hecho que vas a dormir en ropa interior, así que yo también lo haré para que te sientas más cómodo.

- Gracias.- Tras decir eso, se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó en la cama.

* * *

Hermione sintió hundirse el colchón. Justo cuando ella se quitó la camiseta, que era lo único que le faltaba, apagó la luz y se metió también en la cama. Colocándose de lado y de cara a Harry. Que estaba bocarriba.

Ella quería abrazarle, o besarle, pero no se atrevía. Así que se limitó a desearle una buena noche y cerrar los ojos. Los minutos pasaban y ella no se dormía. Aunque no era la única, porque Harry tampoco lograba conciliar el sueño.

Creyendo que estaba dormida, él se giró lo bastante hasta quedar también de lado además de cara a ella. Sabiendo que la tenía delante, la besó en los labios.

Pensó que sólo le daría un beso y luego intentaría dormir, pero en el instante en que Hermione sintió cómo la besaba, empezó a corresponderle, y Harry en vez de apartarse, decidió participar activamente de aquella sesión besucona que tanto el uno como el otro habían comenzado por voluntad propia.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que tanto él como ella comenzaron a acariciarse, pero Hermione tuvo presente el no hacerlo en zonas donde intuía que él podría asustarse. Ella se limitó a tocarle en sitios normales, y habría seguido haciéndolo sino fuese porque sintió cómo una mano de Harry agarraba una de las de ella y la llevaba hasta el trasero.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero enseguida comprendió por qué lo había hecho. Estaba confiando en ella, y le estaba diciendo con aquél gesto, que no le tenía miedo.

Hermione reaccionó como él esperaba de ella. Acariciándole allí y también en otros lugares que ella consideró oportunos. Pronto, tanto ella como Harry estaban suspirando, gimiendo y besándose con desatada pasión, pero aún seguían con la ropa interior puesta.

Ella sentía que le estorbaba, necesitaba quitársela, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo ya que no sabía si eso podría afectar o no a Harry. Entonces, la voz de él sonó en uno de los oídos de ella diciéndole una sola frase.

- Tú eres la primera y la única, Hermione.

Ella comprendió con aquello, que él no sólo estaba confiando en ella para que le tocara en sitios íntimos, sino que le estaba dando permiso para hacerle el amor.

Usando la misma voz afectiva que él había empleado con ella, Hermione se acercó también a uno de los oídos de Harry y susurró…

- Tú siempre has sido el único, Harry. Te amo. Quiero terminar lo que hemos empezado. Por favor, quítame la ropa.

Harry cumplió su petición, lanzando la ropa fuera de la cama sin dejar de besar y acariciar a Hermione en ningún momento.

Cuando ella rodó, quedando debajo de él, él le pidió lo mismo a Hermione. Ella obedeció, mientras sentía que una parte concreta de Harry parecía pedir permiso para pasar al interior de la única zona que ella había reservado para el que sería el hombre de su vida.

Sabía que estaba con él, así que ella hizo lo que creía más oportuno en aquél momento, dejarle paso.

Antes de que el propio Harry lo intentara, ella se abrazó a él de tal manera que sus cuerpos quedaron unidos.

Hermione se sintió más que feliz, pero no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro en el instante en que sintió un dolor en aquella zona.

Harry notó las lágrimas cuando volvió a besarla en los labios y cuando él quiso retirarse para preguntarle si estaba bien, ella lo evitó besándole con más intensidad a la vez que movía su cuerpo para comenzar lo que se podría interpretar como un baile más que sensual y pasional.

Pronto, los dos se movían al unísono y Hermione comprobó en carne propia que el dolor que había notado antes, se esfumó, dejando paso al placer más grande que jamás hubiese sentido. Ella podría decir que él también lo sentía, porque estaba emitiendo ruiditos que lo demostraban.

Horas después, los dos estaban tumbados de lado, mirándose mutuamente y sin ser capaces de dejar de sonreír.

A pesar de la oscuridad que les rodeaba, llevaban el suficiente tiempo en ella como para poder verse con toda la claridad que la negrura les permitía.

Hermione no sólo se sentía feliz, sino pletórica.

Puede que Harry no le hubiese dicho claramente "te amo" durante todo el tiempo en que estuvieron amándose, pero ella no necesitaba oírlo porque él se lo había demostrado con cada beso dado y cada caricia otorgada. De hecho, aún seguía acariciándola. Usando los dedos para subir y bajarlos por la espalda de ella.

Él sabía que ella le amaba, no sólo porque se lo hubiese dicho, sino porque había comprobado en carne propia, que lo que Hermione le había contado sobre el sexo era verdad. Esa era la forma más bonita, sincera y pasional, de demostrar a la pareja lo mucho que la querías y lo mucho que te gustaba estar con ella. Él podría decir también, que ahora que lo había probado, quería seguir practicándolo con ella no sólo esa noche, sino todas las que les quedasen por vivir.

Hermione cerró los ojos, estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir algo. Justo cuando sentía que se dormiría de forma definitiva, oyó la voz de Harry decirle con cariño…

- Gracias.

Y ella sólo pudo preguntar…

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo. Pero sobre todo por enseñarme qué es el cariño y demostrármelo.

Aunque debo decir, que lo que hemos hecho, es lo que más me ha gustado de todo lo que me has enseñado desde que te conozco.

- Bueno, confieso que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, sólo me dejé llevar esperando que pudiese gustarte la experiencia.

- Me ha encantado, Hermione.

- Me alegro.

- ¿Crees que…podríamos repetirlo?

- ¿Cuándo, ahora?

- No, bueno…si tú quieres sí. Aunque primero tengo que recuperarme.

Ella se rió por lo bajo antes de responder.

- El sexo cansa mucho. ¿Verdad?

- Sí. Pero a pesar de eso merece la pena. ¿Sabes una cosa?

- No. Cuál.

- Puede que no supieras lo que estabas haciendo, pero no lo parecía. Puedo decir que en esto también eres una fuera de serie. Como en todo lo que haces siempre.

- Gracias…

- De nada. Aunque también puedo decir otra cosa.

- Dila.

- Si en quinto curso te dije que no eras fea…ahora simplemente lo repito. Tú no eres fea, Hermione Granger, ni por fuera, ni tampoco por dentro. Incluso tu cuerpo es precioso. Puede que no lo vea con claridad por culpa de la oscuridad y por el hecho de que me quitara las gafas pero…lo he probado, tocado y hasta sentido.

No me ha transmitido nada que no fuese hermoso, realmente hermoso. Así que no quiero volver a escucharte decir que eres fea, porque para mí, nunca lo has sido ni lo serás. ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione no pudo responder de otra manera que no fuese moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa y cuando Harry sintió cómo ella comenzaba a besarle, supo que sus palabras le habían gustado enormemente. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que comenzaron a hacer el amor de nuevo, pero esta vez, cuando él se unió a ella, sí le dijo algo que no le había dicho la vez anterior con palabras. Ese algo fue…

- Te amo.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

¡Qué bonito coño!. Ya, ya sé que está mal que lo diga yo al ser la autora pero es que me encanta este Oneshot. Creo que puedo decir que éste y el de "Admiradora secreta" son los dos que más me gustan por el momento. Aunque ahora creo que éste es mucho más lindo o incluso tierno que el de Admiradora secreta. Bueno, los dos tienen encanto porque son muy distintos pero no sé…éste tiene un algo que me despierta bastante la fibra sensible. Cada vez que lo releo no puedo evitar decir aquello de "Jóoo, yo quiero un chico así para mí". ;-)

Un abrazo fuerte a todos y todas. RAkAoMi.


End file.
